What am I? Muggle? Slytherin or what I have always
by ears
Summary: Bludger to the headMalfoy & Ron Best Friends & Muggles, wha..Here comes the batI'm a Slytherin? Uh ohSMACK into the goal postwait, I'm not any of those but what I've always been.. MultiReality 7th year fic Predominatitly Harry
1. Preface & Chapter One

Preface-slightly AU, you'll find out why and what at the end =  
Quidditich Match, Slytherin versus Gryfindor  
  
Harry Potter closes his hand around the golden snitch, ten feet from the ground, when the opposing Seeker charges him and Harry pummels to the ground and unconsiesness.  
  
=  
  
Chapter One=  
  
"Harry, you ready to go? My mum's waiting outside."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. As ready as I'll ever be, Nev."  
  
"It's surreal, everything that's happened since our birthdays."  
  
"I know, I can't believe it was such a short time ago, she..." sob.. "She deteroreated so quick. Why did she have to die, Neville? Why? I have to lose everything because she died. I lost my only family, my friends here, the only place I ever remember knowing!" tears running openly down his cheeks. Neville embraces his best friend.  
  
"Mate, it's only a year. One year left of school before we're free of parents, guardians, and what not, when we're of age. Your godfather doesn't seem like a bad guy, It could be worse, you could have been sent to an orphanage. He has to be a good guy, if your mother entrusted you to him."  
  
"Your right, it's only a year before freedom, I just wish that I knew a bit more of Sirius Black. I know he's my godfather, was my father's best friend and was good enough to pay the charges on the boxes I sent by post, but that's all, those are the only things I know of my godfather."  
  
"You could know nothing."  
  
"I know, I guess I have to accepct the enevitable, I have to go get on that train and meet my future, well, for the next year, anyway."  
  
"Is this it? The bags you've got here?"  
  
"Yeah, everything I'm taking. I inherit this house when I turn eighteen or twenty-one, or sometime, I think. Shall we get along before I miss that train?"  
  
"Yeah, we've got to."  
  
The two young men grabbed Harry's bags and toted them to the car.  
  
-  
  
The train pulled to a stop at King's Cross Station in London. Harry shouldered his backpack, slung his duffel bag over his other shoulder, grabbed his suitcase and pulled along his trunk, and exited the train.  
  
Harry looked about him, wondering what this Sirius Black character looked like, not seeing him in person since the age of three, when his father was murdered and his mum moved them out of London.  
  
"Harry!" called a clean cut, casually dressed gentleman, "Harry! Wow! You look just like James! Oh but you have Lily's eyes, it's wonderful to finally see you once more!"  
  
"Mister Black, I presume?"  
  
"Sirius, call me Sirius, let me help you," he took Harry's suitcase and trunk.  
  
"Alright Sirius."  
  
"Come along, let's get on to your new home."  
  
-  
  
They arrived in a slummy part of London, "Here we are, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."  
  
They had arrived in front of a from the looks of it, two maybe, three story house, paint chipping and in disrepair, like the rest of the neighborhood.  
  
Sirius pulled into the driveway, hit a garage door opener and pulled in, the door shutting behind them.  
  
They unloaded Harry's things from the back seat and boot.  
  
Sirius led the way inside, up the stairs and into the hallway.  
  
"There the room directly in front of us is the dining room, to the left is the kitchen, and the front rooms are the drawing and living rooms.  
  
The bedrooms are upstairs, your things, which you sent by post are in the dining room."  
  
"Alright, do you have a room for me?"  
  
"Well, not a set one, a couple you can choose from though."  
  
"Cool, lead the way."  
  
-  
-  
  
"There's this one," a corner room, lying next to the bathroom, light blue walls, two windows.  
  
They prceeded from the front room to the second, in the attic, "And here's your other choice," another corner room, with a slightly sloping wall straight ahead, this room is white.  
  
"Do you know which room you'd like?" Sirius asked, once they were back on the first floor.  
  
"The attic room."  
  
"Okay, would you like help in moving the bed from the first room upstairs?"  
  
"No, I can handle it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh, Harry."  
  
"Yes, Sirius?"  
  
"What would you like for dinner?"  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Chicken and Potatoes."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm registering you in school tomorrow morning, would you like to come along?"  
  
"No, I'd like to get settled."  
  
"Alright, Harry, across from your room is my storage room, if there's anything you need, shelves, desk, and the like, you can take anything out of there."  
  
"Thanks, let me know when dinner's ready."  
  
And with that, Harry grabbed his bags, trunk and headed upstairs.  
  
After bringing up his suitcase, backpack, trunk, and duffle, he pulled up the matress from downstairs, followed by the box spring, then the frame, and head board.  
  
Through the night and early the next day, Harry lugged up all of his boxes, from the first floor up to his room.  
  
Sirius came and went or rather went to Harry's new school and came back all during the course of Harry's sleeping.  
  
Harry appeared in the kitchen at around four in the afternoon.  
  
"Good afternoon, Harry, or should I say, morning?" Sirius kidded. "Oh, by the way, school starts Monday."  
  
"What!" Harry spit out the orange juice Sirius had just set in front of him. "But.. But," he sputtered, "There's two weeks left in August!"  
  
"No, my fine fellow, there's two days left in August."  
  
"It's Saturday?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Right on."  
  
"Where did the month go? Everything changed, everythings gone to the crapper since my birthday," He said with a noticable trace of sadness.  
  
"Harry, would you like to talk about it? Everything that's happened?" "I barely know you! No I know that your my godfather and were my father's best friend and that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry, I never came to visit, Harry, really I am, I was scared to see you again, your mother again, I was just so frightened, I kept putting it off, till now, here we are. You can ask me anything, we can use the next two days and year or as long as you want to stay here to get to know eachother is that a deal?"  
  
"Okay, How old are you?"  
  
"Thirty-nine."  
  
"Girlfriend, wife, kids?"  
  
"No, though I do have a son, he lives in Scotland, now, my ex-wife lives who knows where, now." (Sirius was 18 when he had a kid, not 12)  
  
"How old is your son?"  
  
"Twenty-one, I think he's going to school up there."  
  
"I get the occasional letter from him, his mother left me when he was three, I got him for summers and weekends till he came of age."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Johnathan."  
  
"Do you get along?"  
  
"Yeah, we had great times together, well till he got into High school and never gave me the time of day anymore, always postponing things in favor of his friends, he calls around once a month, so if you pick up and it's from him, get me."  
  
"Alright, I will."  
  
"So, Harry, what about you, wife, kids?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Bloody hell NO, you've got to be insane, I've had one girlfriend and that was a disaster."  
  
"Going to tell me what transpired?"  
  
"Okay, I had a huge crush on her for years and finally asked her out, after a failure to my freshman year. Let's just say it was a disaster, I made her cry for goodness sake!"  
  
"Who was this girl?"  
  
"Cho Chang, I have no idea what I said wrong, or did wrong. I was overjoyed, now, since she graduated last year, thinking, yeah, now I'll be free from that, well, now I am, just not in the place I expected."  
  
"Not girl savvy?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"What are your favorite things to do?"  
  
"Read a book, hang out with my friends, I like to draw, though I'm not too good, and love to listen to music."  
  
"Your like Lily, she always loved to read."  
  
"Well, I did grow up with her, now didn't I?"  
  
"You did indeed." Me, I love music, I play the piano," Harry butted in.  
  
"Is that why you have that bloody sweet grand piano in the other room?" "Yeah. I also like to watch movies, the telly and listen to music, and I read a book here and there, I enjoy sports, as a spectator and player."  
  
"You've got any ice cream?"  
  
"Check the freezer. I think I may have some."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Oh, probably Butter Pecan, or Neopolitan, what kind do you like?"  
  
"My favorite is Mint Chocolate Chip. But I don't mind those flavors." Harry dug through the ice box.  
  
"What kind did you find?"  
  
"Butter Pecan, yum."  
  
"Did you want some?"  
  
"Of course, and check the fridge for chocolate syrup, will you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Chocolate Syrup?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Had a little problem had to retype this cause i tried loading in that preface, doy. lost it!  
  
Please Review!!! 


	2. First day on the second day, pt one

Chapter Two  
  
First Day of School on the Second Day-Part 1  
  
Tuesday Morning-Five-Thirty A.M. "Harry, wake up, Harry," Sirius yelled at the sleeping form.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked as he groggily sat up.  
  
"Get up and dressed for school."  
  
"But its..." He looked to the clock, "Five-Thirty in the morning!"  
  
"Yeah and school starts at eight."  
  
"So... why are you waking me up..." He counted the hours on his fingers, "Two and a half hours early?"  
  
"You have to catch the bus."  
  
"School Bus?"  
  
"No, city bus, but today I'm driving you, it being your first day."  
  
"Oh joy, can I sleep in the car?"  
  
"Absolutely NOT, you need to remember where we're going so you can get home."  
  
"Oh, crud."  
  
"Cheer up, get dressed."  
  
"Fine," Harry replied as Sirius rushed from the room and Harry dragged himself from the warmth of his bed and into the bathroom, to wash his hair, brush his teeth, and use the toilet, then came out and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, blue jeans, an undershirt, a hooded gray sweatshirt, socks, and a pair of boots, hiking boots, if you were wondering, green and black.  
  
"Harry, you ready to go?" Sirius yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Comin," Harry slurred back, grabbed his backpack and headed down the stairs.  
  
Sirius drove Harry to his first day at Hogwarts. "Harry, here's a bus pass, take the #- downtown then take the subway till ----- station, then get off and walk back to #12, here's a subway pass and a house key. I think your supposed to go to the office, Have fun."  
  
"Bye," Harry replied solemnly, thinking, 'Here I am, my first day at a new school, are they going to punish me for missing yesterday?'  
  
He wandered around till he finally found the office at around 7:30, He went in and up to the counter, "Um... excuse me," he said to the man at the desk.  
  
"Yeees?"  
  
"I'm a new student, my guardian registered me on Friday."  
  
"Naamme?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mister Potter, I'm Minister Fudge," replied the secretary garbed in a lime green suit and bowler hat.  
  
"He's not the minister boy, he's just the delirious old secretary," sneered a black haired, hook-nosed teacher from behind Harry.  
  
"Severus, leave the man alone, he only has this year before retirement, and his replacement comes in the afternoon."  
  
"That wretched Weasley boy!"  
  
"He is a bit too self confident, but his brothers' are good chaps, come in Mr. Potter, come in."  
  
"Thank you... sir." Realizing he didn't know this man's name.  
  
"I am Headmaster Dumbledore, have a seat," as if answering Harry's thoughts. Harry sat down in one of the plush purple chairs before the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"I see here," meaning the file before him, "You were doing excellent at your former school the past few years, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Just Harry is fine Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"And just Headmaster, or Professor will do as well Just Harry." Harry nodded. "I've placed you in general courses, in the same lines of study as your previous school, and what you planned on this year, as best we offer to your specifications."  
  
"Thank you sir, What have I been placed in?"  
  
"Oh..." he flipped through the papers on his desk, "Here you are, your schedule, will that do? Any problems?"  
  
"No sir, looks fine."  
  
"Then here we are, on your schedule, do you see your locker number, combination?" Harry nodded. "Senior lockers are on the left side of the second floor. Don't get too lost finding classes, now. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster."  
  
Harry found a stairwell and climbed to the second floor, once there, he started on the wrong wing and took five minutes to finally find his locker, the front of being occupied by a couple snogging, or rather up for air from doing so. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you, new here?" the boy asked, giving Harry a look over.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way, and this is Padma," gesturing to the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter."  
  
"As in James Potter?" Draco asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, he was my father, why?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"He's a legend! Four straight City and National Champs, his years here, and you're his son! Tragic he died so young," Draco ended solemnly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was he a neat Dad?"  
  
"Can't really recall, since I was three at the time of his death."  
  
"So, did you move back here with your mother?"  
  
A bell rang.  
  
"No."  
  
"Talk to you later Potter, have to head to class."  
  
"Yep," Harry replied as he spun his combination and opened his locker, stowed his bag and off to find room 208 for Sociology, he found the room as the bell rang a second time. Draco and Padma, the duo he'd just met, already seated.  
  
"In your seats, in your seats, young man, why aren't you seated?" asked the large spectacled, bangle covered bat looking woman. He looked at her clueless.  
  
"Oh, oh, yes, you're the new student, I'm Professor Trelawnry, mister?"  
  
"Potter, ma'am."  
  
"Have a seat, there in the second row, third seat."  
  
Trelawnry started lecturing then, with five minutes left in class asked, "How many of you have grown up with two parents?" The majority of the class raised there hands.  
  
"How many of you with one parent?" Harry was the only one to raise his hand.  
  
"And the rest of you, do you live with a parent and a step-parent?" The rest raised there hands. Draco Malfoy included, Harry noticed.  
  
"For tomorrow, read the next section, Potter, here's a book."  
  
-Ring-  
  
The class trooped from the room. Harry put his book in his locker and headed toward the stairs, Malfoy joined him halfway up, "Hey Potter, Chemistry next?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know where that is?"  
  
"Course I do, come on," they walked down the hall and turned and followed this one till the branching off point to another hall, and there it was room 312.  
  
"Haven't gotten lost getting here, I see, Mr. Potter? Sit at the third table, by the windows."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Here is your book, you will also need a binder and two spiral notebooks for this class."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And proper attire, your jeans and sweatshirt are not school regulation."  
  
"Sorry, sir, I didn't know. What is school regulation?"  
  
"Here, read the handbook, on your own time, not mine, to find out, now take your seat."  
  
Harry took his seat by the window next to a brown haired girl. And Snape bolted into a lecture.  
  
The bell rang and Harry pulled out his schedule. "What do you have next?" asked the brown haired girl.  
  
"History."  
  
"With Binns?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come with me then, you won't have time to stop at your locker today, come on."  
  
Harry followed her to their next class, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She introduced herself, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Harry Potter, thanks for showing me the way."  
  
"Not a problem, and do try to stay awake, it is your first day," she advised knowingly.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied clueless.  
  
Professor Binns is an ancient looking old man, who looked as if he should have died several centuries ago. He gave Harry a massive History of......... text and directed him to a front row seat, without a second glance.  
  
Harry's next class with Professor Flitwick, a short, stout, whiskered man, classroom was on the opposite end of Snape's hall. Flitwick is extremely pleasant mannered and happily gave Harry a text book and seating assignment. Harry noticed that Draco and Pamela, Padma, Paula.... He couldn't exactly recall Malfoy's girlfriend's name were in this class, but not the brown-haired girl, whom he now knew as Hermione Granger, though there was a boy in this, and he realized all his classes whom looked remarkable similar to her, perhaps there related, he thought.... Then returned to watching Flitwick demonstrate or explain problems on the board.  
  
The bell rang- Time for Gym, Harry noticed, 'Where is the Gym?' he wondered. Harry started walking down a hall, and just by coincidence found the gymnasium. He was a floor above, so he jumped down to the gym. Everyone else was coming up from a corner of the gym dressed and ready to go.  
  
"You, why aren't ya ready?" asked the teacher in a thick, thick accent.  
  
"It's my first day sir, didn't know I'd be having gym."  
  
"Go sit over 'ere for a moment, and bring cloths ta'morrow. Boys Two laps." The teacher walked over to Harry.  
  
"Do ya play any sports?"  
  
"No and yes sir, I play, but I don't excel at any."  
  
"I'm Hagrid, ya sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"I'll be tha judge, mister?"  
  
"Potter sir, Harry Potter."  
  
"Any relation to James?"  
  
"He was my father."  
  
"Well, jus sit ip in tha bleachers for tha period."  
  
Harry sat there as his classmates played basketball/netball.  
  
Hagrid let them go with five minutes left, so Harry left for his locker, then lunch, which he found, (five minutes into lunch), lucky he got out early, on the first floor, a massive room with hundreds of tables and four lunch lines. He got his lunch, what looked to be some sort of sandwich, noodle soup, what looked to be and he hoped, chicken noodle, and a milk.  
  
Harry found an empty table and sat down.  
  
"Hey P.J. looks like Dursley's going after the new kid," a red head said to his brown haired friend.  
  
"His names Harry Potter and he was talking to your sister earlier P.J.," Draco said to the brown haired boy, obviously named P.J.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Oh, she just showed him to Binns class is all, think you should save him before Dursley gets him?"  
  
"Yeah, especially if my sis might like him, wouldn't want him to get smashed his first day, now would we?" P.J. said getting up and heading over to Harry's table.  
  
P.J. sat down across from Harry, "Hey, you, the new kid, want to come and sit with me and my mates?"  
  
"Sure," Harry replied, "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"P.J. Granger."  
  
What does P.J. stand for?"  
  
"Patrick James."  
  
"My middle names James as well."  
  
"Cool. Come on." Harry picked up his tray and followed P.J. over to his table.  
  
They sat down across from Draco and his red-headed friend, who was sleeping on his lit book.  
  
"Potter, you've made it to lunch, great job lad, this lump here is Weasley."  
  
"Malfoy, I can introduce myself, Ron Weasley," he stuck out his hand and Harry shook it.  
  
"What brings you to Hogwarts?" asked P.J.  
  
"Well, this is where Sirius picked to send me, I guess," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Sirius?" asked Draco, "What's his last name?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"No shit, he's a cousin of mine, though he's the black sheep of the family, actually the whole family is estranged, everybody hates everybody, 'cepct my mum and her bitch of a sister, the other ones cool though, her daughter my cousin, has the wildest hair, you wouldn't believe some of the colors she dyes it and styles she puts it in, she's joined the bobbies."  
  
"And I'm your what, fourth, fifth cousin, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Weasley, on your fathers side."  
  
"Why do you live with Sirius?" Draco inquired, "If you don't mind."  
  
"He's my godfather, my mum died last month and he was my next legal guardian. Ah shit!"  
  
"What?" the other three asked.  
  
"That's my cousin, over there."  
  
"Dursley!?" they asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, Dudley, the stupid fat lump."  
  
"I think I like you, Potter."  
  
"Anyone who hates Dursley is great in my book," seconded Ron.  
  
"I for once agree with you, there Weasley."  
  
"Are you going to eat that sandwich, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head, "You can have it."  
  
"Stomach come first, eh there, Ronnie boy?" asked P.J.  
  
"Patrick?" asked Hermione Granger as she came up to the table.  
  
"Yeah sis?"  
  
"Did you take my calculator?"  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"Have you ever heard of a thing called asking, it would have been right useful last period," she chastised him, not even realizing, how'd he get my calculator out of my locker?  
  
"Sorry sis, forgot mine, promise I won't do it again, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi," he shyly replied.  
  
"Hermione, how's it cracking today?" asked Draco and Ron in unison, sing song voices.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy, Weasley," she said laughing. "Padma sends her love, Draco."  
  
"Right back at her." And Hermione walked back to her table.  
  
"Hey where's Dean?" asked P.J.  
  
"I think he's off with Gin, bastard." Ron mumbled.  
  
Laughing, Malfoy said, "A little angry there, mate?"  
  
"Why'd he have to date my sister?"  
  
"Ron, ask them, now shut up about it!" P.J. piped in.  
  
There's chapter 2, well the through lunch on his first day. If you want this to continue, drop me a line. Meaning Review. 


	3. First day on the second day, pt two

Chapter Two, Part Two, the second half of The First Day on the Second Day  
  
A bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Time for Literature and Grammar (and all that stuff like Clarity in Writing, which screwed my English grade (Oh, sorry, had to rant, it sent my grade to a C)... Harry went along with his new acquaintances to his first class, with a Professor McGonagall, whom Ron said is, "A right old hag!" which Draco replied with a, "Yeah cause you sleep through her classes."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!"  
  
"Fellows, take it to the pitch later," P.J. stepped between his mates.  
  
Another bell rang when Harry arrived inside room 218. Everyone but Harry of course sat in their seats.  
  
"Good afternoon class," Professor McGonagall. The class replied with the usual, yeah, and mumblings of a typical high school class.  
  
"Mister Potter, I presume?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She gave him a book and assigned him a desk, first row, by her desk, second seat, behind an already snoozing Ron, yes in the first seat, in the first row, full view of Professor McGonagall!  
  
"Mr. Weasley, can you name an American author?"... "Mr. Weasley, Did you here the question?"  
  
Ron sat up and said, "A plus B equals C?"  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley, wrong class, can you name an American Author?"  
  
Ron stared at her clueless.  
  
"Any author, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Mark Twain?"  
  
"Good, Mr. Weasley, you've named an American Author, can you name a novel he wrote?"  
  
Ron blinked. "Green Eggs and Ham?"  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley, can anyone name one?"  
  
After a few minutes of silence, "Huck Finn," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Right, Mr. Potter, could you repeat that?"  
  
"The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."  
  
"Excellent, can any one else name anything?"  
  
By the end of the hour, the point was made and gotten to, tomorrow they'd be going to the library to pick out a book.  
  
"What a waste of a lesson," Ron said as they exited.  
  
"Weasley, you were sleeping."  
  
"So."  
  
"What do you have next Potter?"  
  
"Sprout."  
  
"Art, then?"  
  
"Yeah, whe."  
  
"You'll find it in that hall off Snape's room," P.J. informed him, "see ya."  
  
"What do you guys have?"  
  
"Learning How To Cook Can Be Fun," Ron recited the class name.  
  
"Or rather Learn How To Cook with Nazi Lady."  
  
"No Patrick, it's Learn How To Cook with Nazi Frog Lady," Draco corrected him.  
  
"Well, don't get, uh..... gassed."  
  
"Thanks Harry, have fun."  
  
"Yeah, I think my sister has Art with ya." And they went off to there two separate classes, Draco, Ron, and P.J. off to Learning How To Cook Can Be Fun and Harry off to Art.  
  
Upon arriving in the Art room, Harry went over to Professor Sprout, a woman covered in dirt, or rather mud, no clay.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where shall I sit, ma'am?"  
  
"Where you sat yesterday."  
  
"It's my first day."  
  
"Oh, sorry, hmm, let me see, there's a spot there, sit there, Mister?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Sit over there Mister Potter, by Hermione, what is your first name?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Well, sit there, Harry."  
  
Harry sat down.  
  
"Hello," Hermione greeted him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We're put next to each other a lot, eh?"  
  
"Yeah... we are... er... what is it we're supposed to be doing?"  
  
"Pinch pots, unfortunately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm rather, um horrible at them."  
  
"Oh." ... "Where can I get some clay?"  
  
"Sorry, over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The rest of the hour was spent making misshapen pinch pots. Well, disastourous in the sense that they were lopsided and had varying wall thickness... (cauldron bottom thickness reports....ah!).  
  
"What do you have next, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mythology."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Cool, where is it?"  
  
"Oh, down by McGonagall's room."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The bell rand and they went to Mythology, where they were joined by P.J.  
  
Professor Lupin looked especially startled at seeing Harry, assigning him a seat and starting class in a shocked state, giving Harry a book, and beginning the reading of Homer's Iliad out of the text book  
  
"For tomorrow, read the next part, you can start now, Harry, may I speak with you, in my office?"  
  
Harry followed Lupin into his office.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Lily, if I hadn't found out so late I would have came to the funeral."  
  
"How did you know my mother?"  
  
"Your father was one of my best friends in school, I remember when you were a baby!"  
  
"So, you know Sirius as well, then?"  
  
"Of course I do! Haven't seen him in years, though, we all went our own ways after your James' death, you see."  
  
"Ah." The bell rang.  
  
"Your free to go, Harry."  
  
"Bye Professor," and Harry left the office, grabbing his books and making his way to his locker.  
  
At his locker, he pulled out his Sociology, History and Mythology books, shoving them into his backpack and down the stairs out the door.  
  
As he walked through the parking lot, "HEY POTTER," called Draco and Ron.  
  
Harry headed over there way. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," they replied.  
  
"What are you up to now, Potter?" P.J. asked from behind him.  
  
"I'm going home, and I have to get some of those uniforms, like the rest of ya."  
  
"What a bloody wonderful time!" Ron chimed in.  
  
"Your telling me."  
  
"Do you need a ride somewhere, Potter?" asked P.J.  
  
"Nope, just walking to the bus."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have to get home somehow, don't I?"  
  
"Guess so, see ya tomorrow, eh, Potter?"  
  
"If I don't figure something better to do, dang nothing, of course I'll be here."  
  
"See ya Potter."  
  
"Bye," and he walked to the bus stop down the street.  
  
Harry got back to Grimmauld at four-thirty, he used the front door and his key, going in, and through to the kitchen, grabbing a soda, before heading up to his room.  
  
At five, Sirius came round, "Harry, how was your first day?"  
  
"Fine, I have to get the uniform."  
  
"Right, what is it? Still, the option of white dress shirt, tie and black pants, or sweater and black pants, and the black shoes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
There we have the next installment, crap I'm already running out of ideas, ah!!! I have a few popping in and out so, if ya got any, let me know. I'M FREE!!! I Graduated from High school last Sunday, whooptido. Saw Prisoner of Azkaban, yesterday, uh... Friday, it was great, though if you didn't read the book, you'd be going, what the hell! Who what where!.... I like it, it was better then the first 2 in my opinion... the first 2 are rather boring and too light and fluffy.... Okay I'll shut up before you chase me with pitch forks. Review please.... Please... Please.... Please, please.... Really, please. 


	4. Football Man

Chapter Three-Football Man! Football means soccer for you Americans (me included)  
  
The next morning Harry showed up to school in school regulated attire, a white dress shirt, tie, though wearing it rather loose and haphazardly, black trousers and black boots, he toted along in his book bag, clothes and shoes for gym.  
  
"Looking snazzy Potter," Malfoy greeted as he came up to Harry's locker with Padma, headed to her own, a few down.  
  
"So the Professors' won't give me a detention now, eh?"  
  
"Not unless they've forgotten school rules."  
  
"Fantastic," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"You don't give a crap, do you Potter?" Malfoy asked point blank, out of nowhere.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, not a lick."  
  
"About everything or ju."  
  
"Just school rules, for now."  
  
"You know Granger won't approve."  
  
"What won't I approve of?" P.J. asked from beside Harry.  
  
"Not you, ya dolt, your sister."  
  
"So," Harry replied flippantly.  
  
"What won't Hermy approve of?" P.J. inquired.  
  
"Harry's disregard for rules."  
  
"Ah, a fellow like me! Though if you want to get in with Hermsie, uh... never call her that or Hermy to her face, and be the anti-me."  
  
"I barely know you, I know next to nothing about any of you and you me, so if you don't mind, I'll be myself."  
  
"Bravo there mate," P.J. applauded and Malfoy clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Dean came up beside P.J., "Hey mates," then he looked at Harry, "Who're you, oh yeah, the new kid, right?"  
  
"Yep, Harry."  
  
"Dean Thomas, nice to meet you, Harry?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
"You play football?"  
  
"You mean do I play, or do I play like my father?"  
  
"Both I guess," Dean replied, after mulling over his answer.  
  
"I play, but I'll never compare to my father, on the field." Harry replied bitterly.  
  
"How do you know?" It doesn't matter anyway," Dean replied.  
  
"Dean here is the best footballer in the school."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, no, can we switch to a different topic, please?"  
  
"Not with your girlfriend for once eh, Thomas?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes, not with Ginny, though I would be, just she's hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"Oh, Ginerva has arrived and she's at her locker," Ron greeted.  
  
"Well, I'm off, see you fellows in class," Dean made his dash off.  
  
Second Period. "So, Potter has decided to come right today, I see?" Snape sneered upon seeing Harry.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Tomorrow you will have your first lab of the year, your partner is whomever is sharing your table. Turn to page fifty."  
  
Sixth Period. McGonagall took attendance. "Good your all here, come along now, to the library."  
  
The class trooped along to the library.  
  
"Madam Pince, you may begin," McGonagall greeted the librarian, who began her lecture on the numerous possibilities they could read this term: native authors.  
  
She left the class to choose there novels.  
  
Harry found his novel quite quickly: The Bull From The Sea by Mary Renault. He checked it out, then sat at a table and began reading.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what did you choose?" Professor McGonagall asked, upon seeing him reading.  
  
"The Bull From The Sea."  
  
"Hmm, why did you select it?"  
  
"Last year I read The King Must Die, this," indicating his novel, "the jacket says it continues about Theseus."  
  
"Do you read quite a bit, Potter?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I do."  
  
"Good, good, carry on."  
  
After school. "Potter," hailed P.J.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"What're you doing tomorrow, after school?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Want to hang out?"  
  
"Sure, I've just gotta ask my godfather first, I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
"Absolutely, see you."  
  
Thursday night, when Sirius got home. "Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah Harry."  
  
"Can I hang out with some of my friends tomorrow night?"  
  
"Absolutely, so you've made some friends, then?"  
  
"Yep, I'm going to go read my book."  
  
"I'll call you for dinner."  
  
Chapters 4 and 5 are done as well, so I'll try to get them out soon, if not tonight, let me warn you, this fic is really going to shock you chapter 5, hee hee hee.  
  
Hey, do you want to read an awesome fic? Read Blood Magic by Gateway Girl, it is one of the best fics I've ever read, and still going, just a warning, if you dislike Severitus fics, you probably won't like this one, but if you don't care and just want to read one of the best fics out there, read Blood Magic. 


	5. Friday NightTrouble

Chapter Four-Friday Night; Trouble  
  
After school Harry joined P.J., Draco, Padma, Dean, Ginny, and Hermione for a movie, while Ron, he had to work. After the movie they went over to P.J. and Hermione's, to do what, well, watch more movies.  
  
Harry sat on the couch, next to Dean and Ginny, whom were snogging, definitely not a comfortable position, especially considering, you just met these people, days before. P.J. sat on the chair, next to the table, cutting it off from the couch. Draco and Padma sat on the floor next to P.J. 's chair, Hermione on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table, in front of the couch.  
  
Harry settled in staring directly at the Telly, not wanting to look to the left or right, for fear of snogging couples.  
  
At midnight Ginny, Dean and Padma had to leave, so it was now Harry on the couch with Draco and Hermione, while P.J. still controlled the chair.  
  
"Hermione, Patrick's asleep!" Draco said loud and obnoxiously.  
  
"Well Drac, my old pal, I unlike some people have to work at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, Patrick answered before dozing off once more.  
  
After the movie ended, Hermione asked, "Harry, you sleeping here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he yawned.  
  
"Okay, you Draco?"  
  
"O course I am, can I take my pants off?"  
  
"Only if you've got boxers on mate."  
  
Hermione went and got blankets and pillows, passing them around, before lying on the floor a little over from Harry and going to sleep herself.  
  
The next morning, around seven o' clock. "Hermione, Draco, Harry, wake up!"  
  
Harry looked around and groped for his glasses and sat up as Hermione sat next to him folding her blanket, and Harry followed suit.  
  
"Herms, you've gotta clean up before Mum and Dad come home. Draco GET UP!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Seven-thirty."  
  
"Screw that, that's way to bloody early!"  
  
"So what, you've gotta get out."  
  
Draco got up and walked to the bathroom. "That is not something I wanted to see!" the three exclaimed. Draco laughed at the three covering there eyes as he walked back to the couch and his clothes.  
  
"Draco, can you give Harry a ride home?" Patrick asked when Draco joined the others at the table.  
  
"Sure," he yawned.  
  
"See you guys, later sis, clean up," and Patrick left.  
  
Draco and Harry left soon after, "Bye Hermione, it was lovely!" Draco said.  
  
"Bye." Harry added.  
  
"Okay, bye guys, see you on Monday."  
  
They got into Draco's rickety little black car. "Where do you need to go, Harry?"  
  
"Drop me off at the train station."  
  
"Long way home?"  
  
"Yeah, I live down town." Draco dropped him off.  
  
"Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem, see you Monday."  
  
Harry rode the train, got off at a stop at Eight-thirty, went into a café, ordered a coffee and read a paper, for an hour before walking back to the station and riding home.  
  
Harry unlocked the front door and strolled in. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AT LEAST?" Sirius engulfed him in yells.  
  
"I was with my friends, sorry, I guess it just slipped my mind to call, I'm sorry."  
  
"Go to your room, your grounded for the next two weeks, you have to come straight home and no going out with anyone but me, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry went to his room and fell asleep.  
  
There we have chapter four, chapter five is titled: Back to Reality.  
  
That whole thing, hanging out at a friends house and then the next morning is what I did last weekend, well without getting yelled at cause my dad doesn't really care, he likes my friends, I think it's time to get a few hours sleep, it's almost 5 am.  
  
GO PISTONS!!! LA SUCKS!!! 


	6. Back To Reality

Chapter Five-Back To Reality  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Patil, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Thomas, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Weasley, Welcome Back!" Greeted Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Wait, why are we here again? Why was Sirius there, my mother, and that was not Grimmauld! Where did you send us Dumbledore? That letter saying to come here...." Harry burst out in a fury.  
  
Then the others burst out as well, "That's why we were in muggle London? Why did I have a brother, I don't have a brother, why did you send us there?"  
  
"Why did you make me friends with Weasley? And those other Gryfindors. They hate me and I hate them!"  
  
"They hate us!" Harry added.  
  
"Wow! You've got it right, for once Potter!"  
  
"Malfoy, shut up, you don't want extra laps at practice, now do you?"  
  
"Yes, sir Captain sir," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Weren't you wondering why we wanted you here a month early?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"You mean week," Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Week for you, month for Misters Potter and Longbottom."  
  
"What was the point of that SHITE?"  
  
"MISTER WEASLEY!" McGonagall reprimanded.  
  
"To see how you'd react, of course. Now, it's quite late, and you've got your first day of classes tomorrow. Ah yes, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, congratulations! Here are your badges, Congratulations on making Head Girl and Boy!"  
  
They looked at each other, like 'Your kidding me!'  
  
"I was the Prefect! Not him!" Malfoy roared.  
  
"Quit your whining Malfoy, remember what you did fifth year?" Harry rounded on him. Malfoy shut up after that.  
  
"Everyone to your dormitories, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter follow Professor McGonagall."  
  
They followed her to a fairly empty, yet central part of the castle. "Here we are, the Head dormitories, the password is 'unity.'" The painting of Hogwarts Castle sprung open.  
  
"Up the stairs to the right is Ms. Granger's room, and the left Mr. Potter's. The red door there," on the right side, "Leads to the Gryfindor common room, and the green door leads to Slytherin. Good night and enjoy your common room," and McGonagall turned and left.  
  
"Is this really going to work, Gryfindor?"  
  
"I don't know, Slytherin, do you have a problem working with a muggle-born Gryfindor?"  
  
"Why should I? I'm a half-blood Slytherin, Gryfindor, do you think I'll have a problem with it?"  
  
"You're a half-blood and your house doesn't have a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, when you've one them the Quidditich Cup and House Cups since coming to school and were a school champion, plus the fact they know I'd curse them into oblivion, it no longer poses a threat, see?"  
  
"I see, I hadn't known you were a half-blood."  
  
"Well, the house likes to keep it quiet, when there's one like me sorted there, half-blood, quarter-blood, muggle-born, yes there are muggle-borns. Don't want to screw the Mighty Pure-Blood image," Harry responded sarcastically, "Night Gryfindor."  
  
"Good night, Slytherin."  
  
Here we go, 3 chapters go up all today, whooptido, I know you all think I'm nuts now, eh? Well, I wanted to do a muggle fic, but well it started to get boring, so I decided, I'd go with the other idea I wanted to play with, so here we go, that's where this came from, lol, hope you enjoy, if anything, you'll laugh your head off by the time we hit the first Qudditich match of the year, Review, please. 


	7. The Plague of Research!

I do not have any HP novels on hand, (There all in my grandmother's garage) so sorry for spelling mistakes, oh yeah, the disclaimer, which I forgot, doy! I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, so don't sue me, I need all the money I have so I can survive till my financial aid comes in December!  
  
Chapter Six-The Plague of Research!  
  
Harry awoke and heard water running in the Head Dormitory bathroom. "Damn!" he muttered, and thought, 'Guess there is someone who rises as early as I!'  
  
He trudged over to the lavatory door and knocked. "You going to be long, Gryfindor?" he shouted through the wood.  
  
The water stopped and the door opened, revealing the Head Girl, Hermione Granger clad in a scarlet bathrobe. "I just need to brush my teeth," she greeted.  
  
"That makes two of us," Harry replied curtly, clad only in green pajama bottoms. The two head students, stood side by side at the sink brushing their teeth, and hair, Harry even washing his in the sink.  
  
Which got Gryfindor to ask, "Not taking a shower today, Slytherin?"  
  
"Right on Gryfindor, don't need one everyday, especially with Quidditich practice tonight."  
  
"You've scheduled a practice on the first day of classes!?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, how else would we, Slytherins dominate every year, without practicing every available time, especially now, to get the rust off. Professor Snape certainly doesn't mind, especially since he's kept the cups for so long," he grinned as he toweled off his hair. Granger walking out muttering something about Quidditch fanatics. Harry chuckled, before heading back into his own room to get dressed for the day.  
  
Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and sat by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. "So, your Head Boy now, Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, Theo, I am, how was your summer, mate?"  
  
"Excellent, Father sent me to Quidditich Camp, so I'm all set for another run at the cup."  
  
"Good. Practice at four o'clock sharp, let the rest of the team know, got it?"  
  
"I, I Captain," he saluted.  
  
"Knock it off, did Blaise's little brother introduce you to Star Trek, as well?"  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
"Blaise, how was your summer?"  
  
"Filled with."  
  
"Have a good time with the Mudblood last night, Potter?"  
  
Before Malfoy knew it, Harry had one hand clamped around his scrawny neck and his wand in his rat face, "You call anyone, and I mean anyone by that name in my presence again Malfoy, and your ability to produce an heir will be nil. You got that?" Harry threatened before unhanding Malfoy.  
  
"Potter! Malfoy! Is there a problem?" Professor Snape asked his house members.  
  
"Not at all, Professor, isn't that right, Draco?" Harry replied. Malfoy just nodded, with a fright in his eye.  
  
"Carry on then," and the Head of Slytherin House resumed his course to the staff table.  
  
"Malfoy, practice four o' clock sharp tonight, pass it around to the team." Malfoy just nodded and joined his goons down the table.  
  
The owls started there swoop in, and Snape began the passing out of the yearly schedules.  
  
Nott looked over at Harry's schedule, "Why again are you still taking Herbology?"  
  
"Helps with Potions, and I don't want to leave my buddy Nev alone, now do I?"  
  
"Why are you friends with that Gryfindor clutz?" Blaise asked. Harry shrugged in response. "Fine, don't tell us."  
  
"Great by me," Harry finished his toast and orange juice. "I'm heading towards class, Theo, Blaise."  
  
"Why? We've got forty minutes!?"  
  
"I need to stop at the library."  
  
"On the first day!" Harry nodded and walked off.  
  
Harry went straight to the libraries index, to look up forms of mind control, or placing realities into a persons' mind, Harry's first thoughts were of Legimency, yes the relative of occulmency. He went into the stacks to the section the index recommended, only to find, Granger, Neville, Thomas, girl Weasley and Patil already there.  
  
"So, I see I'm not the only one interested in what and why Dumbledore did what he did?"  
  
"I havent' found anything, and I've been searching since five after seven." Granger spoke up.  
  
"He may have used legimens, but this seems much too complex for one mind, even Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Harry, are you saying that Dumbledore may have projected the images and situations into our minds? Like Voldemort did to you fifth year?"  
  
"Yes Neville, but I don't think he could have done it alone, or with just a legimens spell... I know I read somewhere of a spell that may have to capability and capacity to make us believe and interact as if we were in the real world, but actually, the entire thing is in our minds, ah just if I could remember where..."  
  
"I think you may be on to something, Slytherin, I know I've read somewhere about that as well!"  
  
Patil, Thomas, and girl Weasley watched the unlikely interactions of these two, but Neville is the only one to make any suggestions, "How about we all come back and meet during lunch, or after classes, to research what this could be?"  
  
"I can't after classes, lunch or after dinner would work for me," Harry spoke up.  
  
Patil agreed to help, but the other two got away as if chased by a plague, yes, the plague of extra research!  
  
Did you enjoy that? I hope so, cause I'm having a great time writing it. Please review, and let me know what you think, I know this fic is off the wall, but not totally, who doesn't imagine Harry in Slytherin at some point, or HP characters as Muggles? I just combined the two! Not sure if that's been done before or not, but oh well. I really hope someone reviews for me sometime, I'm pumping out chapters and I think and hope, they are getting better and more interesting rather then less.  
  
On a side note: GO PISTONS! ONE MORE WIN AND THEY'VE GOT THE CHAMPIONSHIP!!!  
  
If your wondering what and who the Pistons are, the Detroit Pistons, a basketball team, who are going to beat those damn Lakers. Well, there up 3 games to one, so they better!!! 


	8. The REAL first day of classes

Just to let you know, while I was writing Hagrid, he was talking like Chris Rock...  
  
Chapter Seven-The REAL first day of classes!  
  
The seventh years filed into Professor McGonagall's classroom, a gray tabby cat with noticeable markings around it's eyes greeted them, much, actually, exactly like there first Transfiguration Lesson, six years previous.  
  
After the entire class was there and staring at the cat, the Cat jumped off of McGonagall's desk and transformed mid-jump into the severe Gryfindor Head of House, just like six years prior!  
  
"Welcome to seventh year Transfiguration. Seventh year, the year of you will finally take you Nastily Exhausting Wizarding tests. Anamagus Transformations, as you've just seen, are just one of the many aspects of Human Transfiguration, as I hope you all know what that is, coming this far, we will cover. We will chiefly devote much of this term to Human Transfiguration, including seeing which, if any of you have anamagus or Metamorphagus abilities." McGonagall lectured, on about what they'd be covering through out the year.  
  
The class ended and everyone trudged off to their next lesson.  
  
Harry to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Welcome ta Care o Magical Creatures, t'is year here is ya final year, ya NEWT ye'r. We're gone be studi the house elves, and mano tha creatures ya been observing o'er tha years ere, ma'be e'en bi tha end we an get ta ya, tha psychology of ya, en them. We goin star wit ouse elves t'morrow, some o hem volunteer'd for o'r studi. W're goin ta ga inta all kinds o things creatures ta ya ta fantysies. Shud b en interesten year for us all, we all gonna learn somthin new through his. Dumbledore sounds like he may e'en have o surprise for ya. Sometim 'his ear."  
  
Lunch.  
  
"Attention, Attention," McGonagall called in the great hall. Students stared at the Deputy Headmistress, then quieted down as Dumbledore stood up, "I am sorry once more to inform you all that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has yet to arrive, therefore his classes are cancelled till I inform you of his arrival, thank you for you attention." The hoary headed swain sat down.  
  
Harry turned to Blaise and Theo, "When'd he tell us this?"  
  
"This morning after you left," Blaise informed him.  
  
"Thanks Spider, now don't forget about practice, I'm going to the library."  
  
"Again!?" Theo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, again, see ya in class."  
  
Harry got to the library and hit the books immediately, five minutes later, Neville and Gryfindor joined him. "Hey, Harry," Neville greeted, Harry just nodded to them, and kept right on going through his text.  
  
With ten minutes left in lunch, Harry got up and left the library with out a word.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Hermione asked Neville, as Harry walked out.  
  
"Yeah, much of the time, he's not the most talkative fellow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've never asked." And the two Gryfindors headed after Harry to Potions.  
  
When they arrived Neville went and sat beside Harry, and Hermione joined a fellow Gryfindor seventh year girl, the next table over, "Hey Erica, mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I girl? What's it like with The Boy Who Lived, the Slytherin Bastard?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, your right, well that shite head Potter?"  
  
"It's fine, I've had no problems so far."  
  
"Really!" Hermione nodded, "He hasn't been a total prat?"  
  
"No, he is friends with Neville you know?"  
  
"I know, and that's really odd, I wonder why..."  
  
Over to Harry and Neville's station, "You know Harry, if it weren't for you, I'd have flunked out of this course years ago, thanks mate!"  
  
"And if it weren't for you, I would have failed Herbology, so we're even."  
  
The class went silent as Snape's billowing robes and footsteps echoed outside, "Welcome to your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Levels year, and you will be Nastily Exhausted by this class, you'll have potions ingredients coming out of your ears, if you take it seriously and do it right! By the end," Snape lectured in a loathsome voice.  
  
And yes, another NEWTS Lecture, and much the same following in Herbology, just not in the evil tones.  
  
Three-Fifty-Eight, PM. "Good Spider, Theo, Eric, Vince, Greg, Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't' know Captain," grunted Crabbe.  
  
"What Potter, you don't call me by my first name?" Malfoy asked coming in from the doorway.  
  
"Well Draco, not when you have not graced us with your attendance. Come on boys ten laps, Draco Twenty, let's go, let's go," Harry commanded.  
  
After everyone finished there laps, Harry pulled out the quaffle, "Come on boys, time to pass the Quaffle, hand eye coordination," after twenty minutes of pass the quaffle. "I'm going to release the bludgers and snitch, everybody ready? Spider run chaser formations, I want to tackle that snitch."  
  
"I got it Harry," Blaise replied, "Come on boys, the Hawkshed Formation, let's go."  
  
Five-Fifth-teen, "We're done, let's tackle those Bludgers to the box." Harry tackled one and Eric, the keeper and only non-seventh year the other, the snitch already safely put away.  
  
"Next practice Wednesday, six-thirty till eight-thirty, schedules posted in the common room, if you forget." The team headed to dinner.  
  
Harry quickly ate and left the hall, to the head dorm for a bath. Homework and....  
  
"Slytherin?" Gryfindor asked coming through the portrait hole, "you know we have patrol tonight..."  
  
"Ten to eleven, yeah, I know."  
  
There's Chapter seven, hopefully we'll get some common room conversations next chapter, I'll try, and the defense teacher lets hope shows up (  
  
Please drop me a line, review, let me know what you think of this off the wall story, eventually you'll find out, just what Dumbledore did...  
  
One more thing, YEAH DETROIT PISTONS-2004 NBA WORLD CHAMPIONS!!! 


	9. Questions and Confessions

Chapter Eight-Questions and Confessions  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts, "Velcome vu Vefense Vagainst va Vark Varts, Vi vem Fufessor Kozlov. Vi vill vepair vu vor vour VEWTS vis vear. Vive veen vhat vu vave vovered vuch vin vour vears vet Vogwarts." He looked at his class list and called out, "Veasley, vhat vis va vell vu vuse va vepell va voggart?" Ron stared at him for a moment processing the question.  
  
"Uh..... Riddikulas."  
  
"Vorrect, Vister Veasley/"  
  
"Vongvottom, vhat vas va voes va vemperious verse vu vo vu?"  
  
"It controls, under the imperious you're a puppet under the casters hand."  
  
"Votter, vhat vis va vest vay vo vombat va vementor?"  
  
"The Patronus Charm, Expecto Patronum."  
  
"Very vood, van vany vov vu vonjure vone?"  
  
Harry, Hermione and a few Ravenclaws raised their hands.  
  
"Vood, vood," Professor Kozlov randomly asked them questions till the end of the period.  
  
Harry's next lesson was Charms. "Welcome back to a new year, your final year, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding tests year, we will cover at least one previously studied Charm and numerous new ones during the course of this year, I suggest with your heavy workloads that you work ahead..."  
  
Two weeks later, Harry gets Owl Post.  
  
Dear Pothead-  
  
Miss us? Well, we'll get to the point, and for being our wonderful test subject and partner, we have generously deposited a little bonus to your vault, and send you these excellent 'treats' to test on your ferret faced house-mate, if you get out drift....  
The Loveable Weasels-Gred and Forge  
  
"Damn them! I don't need there gold, bloody Gryfindors!"  
  
"What are you yelling about Slytherin! I'm trying to do my Charms essay!"  
  
"Sorry, your ex-house-mates are trying to give me charity!"  
  
"First of all why? Secondly donate to some organization or group you deem worthy, and thirdly, who?"  
  
"I funded there business fourth year with my Tri-Wizard Tournament Winnings, Gred and Forge, and I think I know just what cause to donate the gold to..."  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! Your kidding!"  
  
"Not at all, not all, well most do, but not all the Weasley's hate my guts for being a Slytherin."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Don't ASK ME! HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"  
  
"Sheesh, you have quite the temper."  
  
"I think that would be obvious after my display in the great hall, first day."  
  
"Why did you do that? I can understand cause it was Malfoy, but why?"  
  
"Cause he was insulting you," Harry mumbled quickly.  
  
"What? Cause what, I couldn't make that out Slytherin," she grinned teasingly.  
  
"Damn you Gryfindor! Because he was insulting you." She laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked confused.  
  
"Why would you defend me?"  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder why Neville would ask you all of those random questions out of nowhere?"  
  
"Because of you?"  
  
"Because of me, and you helped me, not just unknowingly there but, third year, don't you remember third year? I almost got you killed! And then you helped me again, the time turner, you could have died more then once that night because of me!"  
  
"No, I hadn't forgotten... how did I get pulled into that mess anyway?"  
  
"You were looking for your cat, who followed Sirius when he pulled Neville into the whomping willow, when Sirius was chasing that RAT!"  
  
"How could I forget that night! Why were you and Neville out there?"  
  
"We had been visiting Hagrid, Buckbeak's execution was scheduled for that night, we saved though and Sirius," Harry put his head in his hands, "But it didn't help!"  
  
"Why? Why didn't it help? What happened?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Fifth year, he died in the Department of Mysteries, he fell through the veil! I killed him Granger, through my laziness and idiocy, I caused his death, if it weren't for me, he'd still be alive!"  
  
"How is it possible you caused his death?"  
  
"Voldemort was sending me a dream all through fifth year, Dumbledore had Snape start teaching me Occulmency, so I could block Voldemort entering my mind, but me, the bloody lazy idiot I am, never tried, never practiced, so Sirius followed me to the Department of Mysteries, cause Damn Krecher lied to me when I used Umbridge's fireplace, said he wasn't there, so what'd I do, I left on the Threstrals and flew to ministry with Neville. And he died, Sirius died!"  
  
"How is that your fault, when Voldemort planted the Dream, Potter?"  
  
"Because I didn't practice my Occulmency, Granger!"  
  
"Still Potter, it's not your fault, he came after you, because you wanted to rescue him, but it got sloshed up and he came help you."  
  
"I went to save him! He jumped in front of Lestrange's curse heading towards me, and fell threw the veil, he died trying to save me, when I went to save him. I'll kill Lestrange, and Voldemort, I'll kill them all!" Hermione gasped at the malice, the pure hatred, and the determination to do as he's saying reflecting in his eyes as he declared his intensions.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he gathered his things and rushed to his room, leaving a perplexed shocked Hermione Granger, wondering if the Lestrange he meant was the escaped Death Eater from Azkaban and just who was Krecher.  
  
There's chapter eight, this may be my last post for a week or so, because I may be taking my college entrance exams next week, thus I will not be at home, rather 600 miles away, or my exams will be another week and I'll be back, hopefully with a new chapter, I hope Professor Kozlov didn't confuse you too much, let me know if you never want to see him again very much, lol. Please give me some feedback, I know this has to be a completely 'Oh my God!' fic to much of you, this and that all happening, somethings in books 1-5 happened, others obviously did not, an example, Harry's Quidditich ban-never happened. Fred and George's ban, swamp and escape- happened. If you have anything you want to know whether or not they happened, ask in your review and I'll either write it in or mention it in my notes.  
  
Thank you. ears91 ears9115yahoo.com 


	10. Rumors, Quidditich and Firewhiskey

Chapter Nine-Rumors, Quidditich and Firewhiskey  
  
A month later, a month in which Harry Potter avoided Hermione Granger at all costs, excepct in meetings with Professors and Prefects.  
  
Harry is studying in the library with Blaise and Theo. Hermione Granger is at the next table with an ever growing mountain of books. Neville Longbottom enters the library, looks around before proceeding over to Hermione Granger and her book buckling table.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up, "Oh, Hello Neville, what's up?"  
  
"Um, can I ask you something?" she nodded, "Is it true that if you play some muggle music devices backwards, some have hidden messages?"  
  
"Uh, I guess some do..." she replied being drowned out by hysterical laughter from the next table, Harry listening in on there conversation.  
  
Madam Pince came dashing over as if going out to die in battle, "MISTER POTTER! THIS IS A LIBRARY, NOT A COMEDY CLUB! GET OUT!"  
  
Harry gathered his things and walked out of the library, still ringing with hysterical laughter.  
  
Neville, Theo, Blaise, and Hermione followed him out, "What was that all about, Potter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Granger, theres this muggle television show, The Simpsons, and that was on an episode, I love that show!"  
  
"How do you know about these things, Harry?" Neville asked, Theo and Blaise looking like they were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, Neville, I did spend my summers and much of my life before Hogwarts with muggles, didn't I?"  
  
"Sorry, forgot, you know.."  
  
Harry nodded, "I know," his voice dripping with malice for his relatives.  
  
As the day wore on, rumors swirled about who bet on which team, including one particularly odd one--- People were saying that Hermione Granger... yes Head Girl Hermione Granger bet on the match! And not at all on whom you'd think....  
  
Here's what happened this morning... "Hey Terry," yes, Prefect Terry Boot.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
"Can I place a bet on Saturday's match?"  
  
Boot's mouth dropped open in shock, "What do you want to bet on? The overall match, which seeker catches the Snitch?  
  
"What are the odds?"  
  
"Most are betting on an upset, Gryfindor and there three rookie chasers over Slytherin, but I don't know, ten to one Slytherin, twenty to one Potter catches the Snitch."  
  
"Ten Galleons for a Slytherin Victory, and ten for Potter catching the Snitch."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked his eyes widening.  
  
"Positive," she answered as she handed over the galleons.  
  
This same day, just the evening now... eight o' clock and Harry's just gotten back from Quidditich practice.  
  
"Hey Granger, is the rumor true?"  
  
"What rumor?"  
  
"That your passionately in love with me and confessed it to everyone between here and the astronomy tower?"  
  
She looked completely astonished and asked, "Now, where did you here that one?"  
  
"Oh, everywhere," he replied off hand.  
  
She looked as if she was about to go and Avada Kedavra every known gossiper in the school. "Granger, it was a joke, I wasn't serious, I know that'll never happen."  
  
"So were you pulling my leg or is there really a rumor going on about me?"  
  
"There is. Is it true O Noble Gryfindor, that you placed a rather hefty bet on me and my O So Cunning Slytherins?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"And what would possess you to bet against your own house?"  
  
"Oh, the fact that Gryfindor hasn't beaten Slytherin in over seven years, our keeper is wretched, out beaters routinely hit our own players and our best chaser is our seeker, so that doesn't help any, plus our chasers are a trio of second years, who can easily be knocked off a broom.  
  
"Girl Weasley os your best Chaser! I wonder if Keeper Weasley would be a better Chaser or Beater, hmm... I wonder... ahh no use contemplating what ifs."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, what our two teams would be like if the hat had made another decision."  
  
"What! What do you mean?"  
  
"Did the sorting hat consider you for any houses besides Gryfindor?"  
  
"Yeah, Ravenclaw, why?"  
  
"That's believable, can you guess which other house it considered me for?"  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"Yes, it considered me for Gryfindor, and said I'd do well in Slytherin, I had no idea about any of the houses, only what Malfoy said in Madam Malkins, but I disregarded what he said, I had not a clue, thus told it to place me wherever it thought best."  
  
"I can't imagine you a Gryfindor, your brave and all, but the Slytherin over rides all of that."  
  
"Why thank you, I don't think I'd have had as many oppourtunities to learn what I have in Gryfindor."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No offence to you and you lot, but excepct for Fred and George Weasley, oh and Neville at some points, the whole lot of you are goody two shoes."  
  
"Is that an insult?"  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"Sadly your right.. and when has Neville ever put a toe out of line?"  
  
"On his adventures, well suicide missions with me, surprisingly you've been in on a couple of those as well. Plus you save Neville and my hides with that troll, covering up for us, thanks for that."  
  
"That was first year! How did Neville and you become friends, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Remember his Remembrall, well I returned it to him in the hospital wing and we got to talking, we have the same birthday, and other things in common."  
  
"I always wondered why Neville was friends with a prat like you, but I guess you aren't so bad."  
  
"I have my moments," he joked.  
  
"I know, I've seen a few," she smiled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She just shook her head, he sure did say sorry an awful lot, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you just say sorry?" He shrugged. There definitely was much more to figure out about Potter...  
  
Saturday "WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITICH MATCH OF THE SEASON! GRYFINDOR VERSUS THE DEFENDING CUP CHAMPION SLYTHERIN! FIRST THE GRYFINDORS!" Boos from a quarter of the crowd, "PARKER! JACKSON! ZIMMERMAN! SLOPER! KIRKE! WEASLEY! AND CAPTAIN WEASLEY! NOW THE SLYTHERINS!" Boos from seventy-five percent of the crowd, "NOTT! MALFOY! ZABINI! CRABBE! GOYLE! MCCARTY! AND CAPTAIN POTTER!"  
  
"Captains, shake hands, Potter, Weasley," the two shook hands before returning to there positions, "I want a good clean match," Madam Hooch directed, before tossing up the Quaffle.  
  
"AND THE QUAFFLES UP! TAKEN BY NOTT, OW SLOPER JUST PRACTICALLY TOOK ZIMMERMAN OFF HER BROOM, ZABINI SCORES!  
  
TEN TO ZERO SLYTHERIN.  
  
PARKER HAS THE QUAFFLE, AH! GRYFINDOR BEATER KIRKE JUST HIT HER IN THE EYE!  
  
MALFOY PICKS UP THE QUAFFLE PASSES TO NOTT, GOAL!  
  
WEASLEY PASSES THE QUAFFLE OUT, RIGHT TO MALFOY, THIRTY TO ZERO SLYTHERIN.  
  
JACKSON TAKES THE QUAFFLE, CRASH RIGHT INTO CRABBE, THAT HAD TO HURT!  
  
ZABINI PICKS UP THE QUAFFLE."  
  
"COME ON SPIDER," Harry yells from his perch looking for the snitch.  
  
"URGH! WEASLEY'S FALLING OFF HIS BROOM! ZABINI SCORES...  
  
MALFOY SCORES...  
  
NOTT SCORES...  
  
SIXTY TO ZERO,  
  
NO SEVENTY,  
  
NO EIGHTY,  
  
GET BACK ON YOUR BROOM WEASLEY!" The announcer expressed the sentiments of the crowd.  
  
"NINETY, ZIMMERMAN HAS THE QUAFFLE! WOW! ABSOLUTELY SPECTACULAR SAVE BY KEEPER MCCARTY!  
  
MALFOY TAKES THE QUAFFLE TO ZABINI TO NOTT GOAL,  
  
ONE-HUNDRED TO ZERO, JACKSON AWW! MALFOY GOAL  
  
ONE HUNDRED AND TEN TO ZERO.  
  
HORRIBLE! SLOPERS JUST CRASHED INTO ZABINI!  
  
PENALTY TO SLYTHERIN."  
  
"SPIDER! SPIDER! SPIDER!," chants the Slytherin portion of the crowd, boos from the rest.  
  
"AHHH! SPIDER! WHERE? WHERE?" Ron Weasley exclaims in fright as...  
  
"ZABINI SCORES ON THE PENALTY.  
  
ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY TO ZERO.  
  
ZIMMERMAN PASSES, NOTT SCORES,  
  
ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY TO ZERO.  
  
JACKSON HAS IT OVER TO, URGH INTERCEPTION BY MALFOY!  
  
TO ZABINI GOAL, ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY TO ZERO."  
  
High above the pitch, "Would you like me to end your teams misery now?"  
  
"In your dreams Potter."  
  
"POTTER MUST HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! HE'S DIVING!  
  
ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY TO ZERO SLYTHERIN,  
  
WEASLEY'S FOLLOWING, THERE HURTLING TOWARDS THE GROUND  
  
THERE FEET FROM THE GROUND  
  
A FOOT! POTTER'S PULLED UP!  
  
WEASLEY'S CRASHED HEAD INTO THE PITCH!  
  
WHAT A WRONSKI FEINT!  
  
ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO ZERO.  
  
POTTER'S ZOOMING TOWARD THE GRYFINDOR GOAL POSTS  
  
AND HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!  
  
THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY TO ZERO! SLYTHERIN WINS!  
  
It's eleven o' clock and Hermione Granger is sitting in the Head Common Room reading a book, when, she's interuppted by someone in the hall singing off key, "Younidey," the cursing and kicking the door, "Open up damn it! Younidey!"  
  
"Potter must be back from his victory party," Hermione said out loud, going over and opening the door.  
  
"Herminniny Fank foo," Harry greeted.  
  
"On a first name basis now?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Huh?"  
  
"Have you made any trips to the Great White Porcelan god yet, Potter?" Hermione asked as he plopped backwards over the back of the couch and she closed the portrait and sat on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
"Nah, that'd haff ta be rat-faced, pureblood fanatic, ferret boy Malfoy," Harry answered.  
  
"So, his own house hates him too?"  
  
"Deepends."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Thee Slytherin h'ouse is v'erry factioned, Pureblood fanatics, nuetrals, anti-Voldemort, plus depends on ya lineage, and it all splits more in more from there."  
  
"Never knew that, well, before this year."  
  
"Yeah, we put on a good public face, sticking together, like with Quidditich but, behind closed doors we're as different as butterbeer and firewhiskey."  
  
"You talk more when your drunk."  
  
"Do I? It's hot in here, SWEET!" he pulled a full bottle of firewhiskey out of one robe pocket and a boatload of sweets out of the other, then he pulled his robe over his head, to reveal a tattered pair of jeans, a... well from the looks of it, and t-shirt that had been cut apart and resewn to fit, by the looks of it.  
  
"Want some whiskey? Frog? Beans?"  
  
"Got any cups?"  
  
"Jus a sec," and he dashed up stairs and returned with a mug, with only half of it's handle and a cracked glass.  
  
"Which ya want?"  
  
"Either," he filled them up and gave her the glass, while he took the mug.  
  
"What's with your clothes? And why is your mug broken?"  
  
"My cousin and that's what was left of the mug when I got to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dudley was mad I won and he didn't so he threw me mug and I picked up the pieces, well what I could find, found the reparo charm first year, so I fixed it."  
  
"Yet you never managed to repair your glasses! Occulus Reparo," she said with her wand pointed at his glasses.  
  
"Nev'er occured to me."  
  
"So you lived with muggles, which included a bully cousin before Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Surrey."  
  
"I live in London, outside of Hogwarts, my parents have a practice there."  
  
"Practice doin' wha?"  
  
"Dentistry."  
  
"Tha't why ya got good teeth?"  
  
"Partly."  
  
"Why partly?"  
  
"Cause of a hex Malfoy sent at someone else and hit me fourth year."  
  
"What'd that rat-faced ferret bastard do to you!?"  
  
"Gave me Beaver teeth, but Pomfrey fixed them, I had overly large front teeth, I had her shrink them smaller then there original size."  
  
"I HATE THE HOSPITAL WING!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I spend way too much time there every year."  
  
"Do you, why?"  
  
"Voldemort, Quidditich, psycho, moronic or deatheater professors."  
  
She laughed, "Who's the worst?"  
  
"Of professors?" she nodded. "Lockhart was."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"Removed my arm, had to drink that horrible Skele-grow, foul stuff, that is."  
  
"Worse then this?" she asked, motioning to the firewhiskey.  
  
"By a few kilometers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and I think we've had enough, save some for another day, eh?"  
  
"Sure and save me some, don' drink it all."  
  
"For sure, promise I'll save it, night Hermione."  
  
"Good night Potter, Harry." He nodded and headed up the staircase, and turned left at the landing to his door.  
  
There's chapter 9, Chapter ten is entitled: I will kill you all, it's about half way written, almost done, hope you enjoyed this fun, pretty happy chapter, Ten will be sad, maybe even depressing.... please read, review, thanks to those who have. 


	11. I Will Kill You All

You'll probably hate me for what happens in this chapter, please don't kill me... and review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Ten-I Will Kill You All  
  
Saturday, November First, The Great Hall, Harry entered for breakfast, much later then on a school day to find the hall mostly empty and smatterings of mourning students at the Gryfindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, Slytherin seemingly unaffected by what ever struck the rest.  
  
He walked over to his normal seat and sat down, Theo and Blaise immersed in the days Daily Prophet across from him. He took some eggs, kippers and toast, and had started buttering his toast when he caught the headline of the day's paper--THIRTY-ONE ATTACKS! HUNDREDS DEAD! DARK MARKS SIGHTED ACROSS GREAT BRITAIN AND IRELAND! --  
  
He spit out the toast he'd just bitten into, stood up and yelled to his house-mates, whom are present at breakfast, "GET TO THE COMMON ROOM NOW!"  
  
The rest of the hall and staff table watched as the Slytherins filed out and Potter take a paper left on the table, then follow his house-mates out.  
  
Slytherin Common Room--  
  
Harry stormed in, his robe billowing about, very much like his head of house's usual entrances. "If any of you are or plan to become Death Eaters, be forewarned, you can tell your relatives this as well, when VOLDEMORT DIES, SO DO YOU. Let it be known that if you do not die in battle, I will hunt you down and kill you! I suggest you go against your alliegences to the Dark Lord and join the light or die," and he turned around and left.  
  
He pulled out the Marauders Map and rounded all students to there common rooms, giving them the same spiel he gave his own house, before returning to the head dorm.  
  
He finally sat down to read who had been murdered, when in came Hermione Granger. "Hello Hermione, did you see?" he asked solemnly.  
  
She nodded tearfully. "What happened? Was someone you know killed?"  
  
"My Mum and Dad," she whispered, bursting into tears and collapsing into sobs on the couch, next to him.  
  
Uncertainly he patted her back, and she collapsed into his chest, he tentatively moved his arms around her in a hug and continued to pat her back, after about forty-five minutes, maybe even an hour of sitting like that she finally regained her composure and sat up.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I've got an idea," 'Damn I felt much more comfortable there then with a sobbing Chang, but Hermione is my friend, so I guess I'm comfortable with her,' he mused, as he ran up to his dorm and came back down with the mug and glass, properly scorgified and the bottle of firewhiskey from the previous Saturday.  
  
"How about a toast to our parents?"  
  
"Our?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, my mum and dad died sixteen years ago, yesterday, and."  
  
She finished his sentence, "And so did mine, yes, let's toast to them." They raised there glasses and said, "To Our Mum's and Dad's," before downing there firewhiskey.  
  
An owl flew in, dropped a note to Harry and flew out.  
  
Hermione watched Harry intently as he read the note to himself, before turning to her and saying, "Snape wants to see me in his office, now. Don't get too down, you can get through this and besides, you would have been on your own anyway, right? After this year?"  
  
"I'll try not to get too down, good luck."  
  
"Thanks, you never know how my Head of House might be, Evil or just plain Terrifying, or so the first years say."  
  
"Even Slytherin first years?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Weren't you afraid of McGonagall?"  
  
"Of course, were you?"  
  
"Yeah, she can be one scary old woman, but I have so much respect for her. I'll see you later, I hope, now," and with that he went through the portrait hole, through the corridors, down the staircases to the dungeons and Snape's office.  
  
Harry knocked to the door to the Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape's office. "Come in," came the annoyed reply.  
  
"Professor Snape, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, Potter, sit down," gesturing to one of the chairs before his desk, then Snape started to mutter silencing charms, sealing the room from prying ears.  
  
"Potter, you know, I've never seen Slytherin so afraid of one of there own before! You've suceeded in scaring the shit out of the school, good job!"  
  
Harry stared at Snape in shock. "Potter?" He waved a hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
Harry nodded, "Huh? What have you done to Professor Severus Snape?" Snape laughed. "Seriously, where is Professor Snape?" Harry asked outloud, musing, 'Snape laughing! Saying I did something right?'  
  
"Potter, do you need some veritiserum to prove it is I, Severus Snape, or will you believe I am not just your Deatheater, member of the Order, Head of House? You've known my alligences all along, the rest of our house though... you know what they and the rest of the school think all too well, do you not?"  
  
"I know the prejudices of this school and this world very well."  
  
"That I guessed and today you have painted yet another target upon your back, or you've used threats of Death as well as the Dark Lord himself. I hope it is the latter, plus anyone who scares there peers shitless will get there respect, as long as you don't threaten them so much, they do you in, which may be another result of your outburst, though you probably gained some points with Gryfindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and lost a few in your own house."  
  
"Sadly, I know and I expect the threats from Deatheater parents to start rolling in."  
  
"Indeed. Have you been preparing? In anticipation of what will happen?"  
  
"Sir, I've been preparing since the summer after my fifth year, my year of hell, picking anyone who may know anythings brains, and reading and practicing as many spells, potions, charms and curses that may help as possible, sir."  
  
"Good, If I get news of when he plans to attack you, I will forwarn you, because as you very well know, Dumbledore, as great a man as he is, has many shortcomings, which include keeping things from you." Snape sniffed at Harry, "Potter have you been drinking?"  
  
Harry bowed his head, "Yes, sir."  
  
"And why? Might I ask?"  
  
"You know of Slytherin's post victory parties I assume?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well after the victory last Saturday, there was a bottle of Firewhiskey in my robe when I returned to the Head Dorms, I had some left from that night, so I proposed to Her.. Granger and I toast to our parents, so we did, with a shot of firewhiskey each, sir, that is why."  
  
"How did Miss Granger react to her parents deaths?"  
  
"She cried for awhile, I don't know about before then, but afterwards she seemed alright."  
  
"That is good, will you be able to handle Head duties solely for awhile?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I'd be able to, might have to let Blaise run practices a few days, but I'd be able to handle it."  
  
"Good, good, and you have my approval to miss a few practices for that reason, you should be off now, it's almost time for dinner, and I suspect you need to get in some homework."  
  
"Of course sir, thank you sir."  
  
"Out you go, Potter."  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the beginning of dinner and along with Professor McGonagall brought the students to attention, "Thank you. In light of last nights events. The students who lost family members are allowed to go home for the last rites of the now diseased. The Hogwarts Express will leave for King's Cross at Ten O' Clock tomorrow morning, Owls have already been sent to your next of kin, and transportation has been arranged by the ministry to your homes. Thank you for your time, Dig In."  
  
A sigh of relief rose from many, glad they'd be able to go home for there family members' funerals'.  
  
"Harry, how are you going to arrange time for practice, homework, and yours and Granger's head duties?" Theo asked.  
  
"Spider? You up to running a few practices?"  
  
"Sure, the after dinner, curfew time ones?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks mate."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Hey try to work with Eric on.."  
  
"Harry, I got it, I will Captain, you team will be in good hands."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
I don't know if that's the best place to stop or not, sorry, will maybe have an actual class next chapter, lol, hope you enjoyed this sad chapter. Please review. Thanks to orangatanggurl for the review. 


	12. Jarvey, Transfiguration and a late night...

Chapter Eleven  
  
Monday, Care of Magical Creatures-  
  
"Toda we goin work wit Jarvey's, can anyone tell me abou' them?"  
  
Terry Boot raised his hand, "Yea Boot?"  
  
"A Jarvey looks like an overly large ferret and it can talk."  
  
"Go'd le's see 'em now, come an'," the class followed Hagrid around his hut to a cage with a Jarvey.  
  
"Hiya fel'ow," Hagrid greeted the Jarvey.  
  
"Fat Bastard, Weasel, Rat Face, Scarhead," and the rude things just kept coming.  
  
"Hey Malfoy it's a rude obnoxious ferret just like you," Ron laughed at Malfoy.  
  
"Weasley you shouldn't be talking, you may not be a ferret, but you certainly are rude and obnoxious," Harry intervened, between the two. Ron looked about ready to jump him, while Malfoy didn't dare.  
  
"BURN!" Blaise yelled (Sorry, I guess I've been watching too much That 70's Show, sorry couldn't resist throwing in a burn, lol)  
  
"Wha's tha probelim?" Hagrid came up and asked the group.  
  
"Nothing Hagrid, everythings fine now," Harry told the half-giant.  
  
"Potter, when and why did you grow the beard?" Malfoy inquired, the others interested as well, he hadn't had one Saturday, or even the day before.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Why the goetee?" Malfoy shrugged in response, to the goetee he'd been sporting for the past few weeks.  
  
Friday-Transfiguration-  
  
"Good morning class, today we will start by testing some of you for anamagus or metamorphagus capabilities. Does any one have any suggestions for whom I should test?"  
  
Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Test Potter, he didn't have a beard last Sunday, but had one Monday."  
  
"Mister Potter, will you please come here."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, so far, no one tested had shown signs of anything, but being a regular run of the mill wizard or witch. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
He went and sat in the chair in the front of the class room. "First off, Mister Potter, has anyone in your family had anamagus or metamorphagus capabilities?"  
  
"Yeah, my father," he said bitterly, not having the fondest images of his father in his head any more, after seeing in Snape's pensive his fifth year.  
  
"What was he an anamagus or meta." Professor McGonagall was cut off by Harry answering the question.  
  
"He was an anamagus."  
  
"Really, do you know what form?" she inquired.  
  
"A stag," he replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hmm, well then I will test you for anamagus abilities first."  
  
She pointed her wand at him and said, "revealio anamagi," (Yeah I couldn't come up with anything, sorry) Nothing happened.  
  
"Well Potter, your no anamagus, lets test for metamorphagus abilities," she ladled a potion from a cauldorn on her desk into a goblet and handed it to Harry.  
  
He drank it. Five minutes later and he turned from his normal skin color to a positive blue.  
  
"Potter, congratulations, now think of changing one of your features?" He nodded no, "Potter, Try changing your nose, or lengthening your hair, or switching your eye color."  
  
Harry thought of making his hair change to a nice Slytherin green. He sat there concentrating, and his hair started to change, from black on down through the color spectrum to Slytherin green.  
  
Claps from much of the class, scowls from others, like Weasley, who had no special abilities of this kind at all.  
  
"You may go back to your seat now, Potter, hmm, how about you Mister Malfoy, you were so eager to test Mister Potter."  
  
Malfoy casually walked up with an air of superiority, "My Great-Great-Great- Great-Great Grandfather Malfoy and my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Black, are the two most recent I know of."  
  
"You forgot about a couple of your cousins, oh maybe your cousin Sirius, Malfoy?" Harry added with a wicked grin.  
  
Draco blanched, "Why are you bringing up that traitor, Potter? Diddn't he betray your parents to You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Not at all, he betrayed his family by not being a good little pure-blood snob like you."  
  
"Enough, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, drink this potion."  
  
He drank, and his skin color remained the same pale, almost albino like, as always.  
  
Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at him and said, "revealio anamagi."  
  
He turned into a whirl of color, before stopping at a white ferret, which caused much of the class who remembered when Barty Crouch turned him into 'Draco Malfoy, The Amazing Bouncing Ferret,' to burst out laughing.  
  
Malfoy changed back amid the laughter, "Congratulations Mister Malfoy, your anamagus form is the Ferret, if you'd wish to further discover and master this ability, you can obtain a liscense to become an anamagus from the ministry once you graduate."  
  
Malfoy went back to his seat scowling.  
  
McGonagall looked at the clock, "Class Dismissed," she said, following what the clock displayed.  
  
Saturday, the last of the students away for there families funerals returned right before dinner, including Hermione Granger, finally (many had returned earlier in the week).  
  
Harry caught up to Hermione after dinner and told her not to worry about rounds, he had it covered, like he had all week without her.  
  
At eleven o' clock after a snowy Quidditich practice and rounds Harry made it back to the head dorms.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted looking up from a potions essay.  
  
"You know you don't have to do that, you were exempt from assignments while you were gone."  
  
"I know, I just don't like to get behind."  
  
"Hermione Granger behind! WOW! Alert the presses, from what I've heard about your studying habits, you have everyone of your textbooks read by the time you get off the express."  
  
"Well, I do try to read them before I get to school, but I like to be on task, what potion did we make this week? What'd we study in Transfiguration? Care of Magical Creatures? Charms?"  
  
"Hermione," He cut her off, "Calm down, it was a rather laid back week, we didn't make a potion, Jarveys with Hagrid, which almost caused a Gryfindor- Slytherin brawl cause of the loud mouths Weasley and Malfoy, why don't they just give it up and snog eachother? Hmm, maybe that is there problem, they secretly love each other and are just putting on a tough front," His train of words was broken up by insane laughter.  
  
"What?" he asked, then continued, "Maybe I should tell Fred and George that..."  
  
"WOW Harry, what happened to you this week?" she asked still laughing.  
  
"It was revealed that Malfoy is indeed a Ferret and I'm a metamorphagus, no wonder my hair grew back after that hair cut when I was seven....."  
  
"Haircut when you were seven?"  
  
"Yeah, my Aunt shaved off all of my hair, excepct my bangs, the next morning I had all my hair again."  
  
"So your a metamorphagus? Really?"  
  
"Yes and that was just yesterday in Transfiguration."  
  
"So is that why you look different? Is your hair longer? And why the beard?"  
  
"The beard, cause my face was um... rather frigid at Quidditich practices, and this is a rather good way to keep it semi-warm, and I guess I felt like longer hair, so... yeah. Okay, enough about me and school. How are you?"  
  
"Good," she replied with a false smile.  
  
"You expect me, who has spent every train ride listening to his friends excellent summers, while mine were pure shite and living hell, and instead of the truth of how rotten it was I'd say, it was fine, got a little burned, and did a bit of studying, you can't pull the put on a happy face when I'm really in hell on me. Really now, How Are You?"  
  
She looked down at her quill, "An utter wreck, putting on a happy face as you put it."  
  
"That is completely understandable, you should have seen me after Ced... Diggory died fourth year, or fifth year, when Sirius... died...."  
  
"You didn't seem too bad after fourth year, fifth year you rather hid out though."  
  
"Fourth year, an act, showing the strong tough front I usually have up, fifth year, I wandered the halls during the feast, dreading the train ride home, though it was the least I ever spent at my 'families' house. How was the funeral and all that?"  
  
"Fine, lots of relatives, saying how sorry they were and all that, and there faces, laying in the caskets, so." He cut her off.  
  
"Frozen in terror? Manically insane?"  
  
"Yeah, just frozen in horrible expressions, from the killing curse, or which ever way they were killed."  
  
"It's horrible to see someone alive next to you, then the next second, dead, in a blink of an eye, dropping to the ground in whatever position they were in, during there final moments. It's one of the worst things in the world."  
  
Hermione-"I can imagine."  
  
Harry-"Don't, just hope you never have to see anyone die by the killing curse, ever."  
  
Hermione-"I think that is something all of us wish."  
  
Harry-"I know, sometimes I wish I could go back in time and kill whomever invented the killing curse, and the other unforgivables, then maybe this world would be a better place."  
  
Hermione-"But then someone else would create them, and we'd still be where we now are."  
  
Harry-"True, sadly, your absolutely right, lets just hope this Dark Lord dies, like the ones before him."  
  
Hermione-"Absolutely, then at least for awhile, we'd be able to have some peace."  
  
Harry-"Peace, I've never seen that in my entire life."  
  
Hermione-"The muggle world is mostly at peace, right now, well at least, here in Britain it is, but the magical world had some peace before we entered it, but with are first year, it seemed to bring on the darkness once more, and fourth year is when the dam broke."  
  
Harry-"You've got it exactly, Hermione, that is when Voldemort returned, it is when the war started a new. First year was just his first attempt at a return, third year triggered the return, his servent returning to him."  
  
Hermione-"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry-"Exactly. You know what happened, you were there, though I think that's just one more reason Wealey boy hates me, he thinks I killed his rat, ha ha ha, not a rat at all."  
  
Hermione-"Actually, he thinks I killed his rat, well my cat rather."  
  
Harry-"Crookshanks is awesome, kept me company this week, I think he missed you."  
  
Hermione-"My cat likes you?" Harry nodded, "He doesn't seem to like anybody, and he likes you?"  
  
Harry-"Well he hasn't tried to bite my arm off, or claw me to death, so I'm assuming so."  
  
She laughed. "You've certainly changed the topics alot tonight, Potter, thank you, I needed that, some light hearted conversation, after a week with nit-picking old grandmas and aunts."  
  
"Glad I could help, now I'm off to bed, night."  
  
"Night Potter, try not to scream too much."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, "You hear?"  
  
"Yes." He dropped right there on the steps with his head in his hands.  
  
Harry-"I didn't think you knew, I'll.... I'll start using silencing charms like I did before this year, I'm sorry."  
  
"Potter, don't worry about it at all, if it sounds too bad I'll come wake you up."  
  
He looked at her in shock and horror, he'd thought she hadn't known, stood, did an about face and proceded up to his room.  
  
There we have chapter 11, I put in who was speaking there, to limit the confusion I make people have, when reading my fics, when my characters talk non stop, yeah I know that was an odd chapter.... review please. Thanks if you do, or did  
  
Note-I want to finish this before I head off to my University, so expect a lot of jumps in time, like I have been doing, next chapter, will most likely jump to Christmas break. 


	13. Break

Chapter Twelve-Break  
  
November turned into December, first term exams passed and the Christmas Holidays began, two weeks without classes, head duties, quidditich practices, or daily homework assignments. Yay! A break, you may say, fat chance, a break for a seventh year, a break for Harry Potter, NEVER, always something important to consume his attentions, here we are the week after Christmas, and Harry is in the Library with his fellow Head Student, Hermione Granger.  
  
Today, they are not studying for there Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, but rather looking again for whatever spell Professor Dumbledore cast on them, Draco Malfoy, Padma Patil, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.  
  
Just before thinking it was time to call it a day, Harry found something, "Her... Granger, this could be it, Listen, 'The Wallace Spell, gives the caster the ability to link the minds of the castees, then the caster is able to make the castees live in a fictional world, interacting through the spell. This spell was created in 1204 by two gentleman whom shared the same surname and wanted to show there fueding friends...'" and the book went on. "Does that sound like it could be it?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Definitely, seems to be the most likely of anything we've found, should we go to Dumbledore with this, now?"  
  
"No, let's wait till everyone involved is here, then we'll confront him."  
  
"Right," her stomach growled.  
  
Harry looked towards the windows, then at his watch, "Wow, eight already, we've missed dinner."  
  
"Damn, thats two meals we've missed today, lunch and dinner."  
  
"Let's go to the kitchens, the elves will get us something."  
  
"Kitchen? Elves? What are you on about?"  
  
"You mean, you've never been to the kitchens?"  
  
"I've never been to the kitchens, or seen elves at Hogwarts excepct during Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Well, I say it's about time you make a trip there." The Head Boy and Girl gathered there things and exited the library, going down to the entrance hall, then the hall which leads to the Hufflepuff Common Room, and stopped in front of a large portrait of fruit, in which Harry tickled the pear, which laughed and the painting opened.  
  
"Oy Dobby!"  
  
"Mister Harry Potter sir, thank you for the sweater, sir."  
  
"Your welcome Dobby, thank you for the socks," and Harry lifted his robes displaying, some of the craziest, most ridiculus socks Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Could we get some food, Dobby, we lost track of time and missed lunch and dinner."  
  
"Who is Mister Harry Potter, sirs, friend?"  
  
"Oh, this is Hermione Granger and Dobby, please, call me Harry."  
  
"Yous brought Head Girl Hermione Granger here sir Mister Harry sir?"  
  
"Dobby, just Harry please just Harry, and yes I brought along my friend Hermione, she's never been to the kitchen, before," Harry explained to Dobby, as Hermione was scoping out the kitchen.  
  
"Dobby will bring your food up to your common room Harry sir."  
  
"Thanks Dobby, how's Winky?"  
  
"She's much the same Harry, sir, we's had to lock up the butterbeer!" Dobby whispered to Harry.  
  
"Have you talked to Dumbledore about her, Dobby?"  
  
"Oh no's! I's haven't."  
  
"Try, maybe he can help, or do something at least."  
  
"I's will Mister Harry, I's bring up your food too, go back to your common room."  
  
"Thanks Dobby, come on Hermione, Dobby's going to bring food up."  
  
When they got to the common room, there dinner was already waiting for them, it was a feast!  
  
"Typical Dobby! Actually, any house elf."  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"House elves like to go out of there way for whomever they serve, for example, you go down for a cup of tea and a muffin, you come out with an armful of pastries."  
  
"I can't believe I've missed this, how many house elves are here?"  
  
"I don't know, a hundred or so, I only personally know two."  
  
"Really, and they do everything, the cleaning, cooking, keeping the fires going?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Do they get paid, or anything?"  
  
"Not usually, though there are the exceptions though, Dobby for example gets a galloen and a day off per week."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me, he used to be one of the Malfoy's House Elves, I inadvertently freed him," Harry smiled, "And he started working here fourth year."  
  
"So there are hundreds of slaves working at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Basically. It seems that they've been like this, suppressed for so long that they actually like it, like my example from earlier."  
  
"Yes, but I can't believe there's slaves here!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure if they wanted pay and asked Dumbledore, he'd give it to them without a thought."  
  
"Then why doesn't he?"  
  
"They don't want it, he's paying Winky and she hates it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Why what's wrong with this... Winky?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"She's obsessed with her former master and addicted to Butterbeer."  
  
"Addicted to Butterbeer! Is that possible?"  
  
"For House Elves, Butterbeer is powerful stuff."  
  
"I can't believe there are slaves here though!"  
  
"I know, it seems unreal, but there happy, sadly there happy."  
  
And that ended the House Elf discussion as both dug into there sandwiches."  
  
"So, Harry, what are you going to do, after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked before taking a swig of Butterbeer.  
  
"You mean, if I survive?" He asked back.  
  
"What do you mean, if you survive?"  
  
"If I survive the hopefully final confrontation with Voldemort."  
  
"He better be defeated, or I'll be dead, along with all the other muggle- borns, muggles and half-bloods."  
  
"I don't think he'd go so far as to kill half-bloods," Harry said before taking a bite of pumpkin pie.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
Harry indicated he was still chewing, then once he was finished savoring that bite of pie he answered, "Because he is a half-blood."  
  
"Voldemort is a half-blood!" she exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yeah, went here, was a Slytherin, opened the Chamber of Secrets, or rather Slytherins chamber, when he was a student, then again through his diary and Ginny Weasley, our second year, he is the heir of Slytherin. Hagrid was expelled because of him."  
  
"Hagrid when to school with Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"No, Tom Marvolo Riddle, which if switched around spells out, I am Lord Voldemort, or well that's what his sixteen year old self pointed out to me in Slytherins Chamber."  
  
"You saved Ginny Weasley there, didn't you?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"And they still hate you, her and her family?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Shall we go back to my original question?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"What are you going to do after Hogwarts, if you defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Become an Auror, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems to be the only thing I'm good at, taking down the bad guys."  
  
"I don't believe that, your good at... Quidditich, Potions, Transfiguration.... Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"See and we come back to that, anyway, what do you want to do, post Hogwarts?"  
  
"If I'm not killed?"  
  
"If your not killed."  
  
"I don't know, become a researcher, I guess."  
  
"You guess?" He repeated her earlier question to him.  
  
"Well, I am a muggle-born and this world is very prejudiced, which I doubt will change anytime soon with or without Voldemort."  
  
"True, so what do you expect you'll end up doing?"  
  
"Some low end ministry job or end up working in one of the shops in Diagon Alley, till I get a good offer."  
  
"Your Head Girl, and number one in out year, I doubt you'll have a problem getting a job. If you do, I can write you up a letter of recomendation, along with I would bet, everyone of your professors, that's a luxury I certainly do not have, the only professors who'd give me a recomendation is Hagrid and possibly Snape."  
  
"What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"I guess, but I may have peeved him off one too many times."  
  
"Jeez Harry, he's been letting you off the hook since first year."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"Yeah, your right, but I don't really care, I lost a lot of respect for him fifth year..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Can't say. I can't tell you, or anybody."  
  
"Does Neville know?"  
  
"No, but he should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you, I can't tell, then you could be a target, actually, since every child of a Deatheater probably knows your my friend, now, you are a target for being Harry Potter's friend and for being a muggle-born."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"Your kidding!?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Nope, I happen to be one of the best duelers in our class, the only people I haven't beaten are you and Professor Kozlov."  
  
"Have you dueled him yet, I don't remember you dueling him."  
  
"I haven't, yet."  
  
"So, you belived you can defend yourself against a Deatheater, who will use any means nescessary?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Cocky little Gryfindor you are, aren't ya?"  
  
"Isn't it better to be confident in your abilities then to think you are going to die?"  
  
"Ow, that hurt, yeah, maybe you should do some reverse psychology on me, making me believe I can kill Voldemort."  
  
"You can do it Harry, we all believe in you, even if we hate you. We all belive in you, even if we hate you."  
  
"So, you hate me now, damn, and I thought I'd finally got your friendship."  
  
"Dunce, I don't mean me, I mean people like Ron Weasley, who grew up hearing the story of 'The Boy Who Lived,' people like him, they believe that The Harry Potter can always prevail, as you have seven times already, all you have to do now is make it an even eight."  
  
"What about you? Do you think I can do it?"  
  
"The difference between me and the people who grew up hearing about you is, I had no previous images, expectations of what you'd be like, I got to form my own opinion."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Now or then?"  
  
"Then, and then now."  
  
"I first met you on the train, while I was looking for Neville's Toad, remember?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You were sitting with Ron Weasley."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I fixed your glasses."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You seemed very shy, mild-mannered, quiet and nervous."  
  
"I was definitely nervous."  
  
"So was I."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Volitile temper, still shy and very well mannered, when your not biting off someone's head, usually a very nice guy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome and, your not the typical Slytherin."  
  
"I guess your right, but why?"  
  
"You don't seem all too ambitious and your very noble, something usually associated only with," he cut her off.  
  
"Gryfindors."  
  
"Right."  
  
"My parents were Gryfindors and my godfather. He was not at all pleased at my house when he found out, third year."  
  
"I can imagine, my parents weren't too pleased I was a witch and barely consented to letting me come, but did conceed."  
  
"I'm glad they did."  
  
"Me too," she said as they both unconciously got closer and closer, heads moving towards eachothers when... pounce Crookshanks between them, jumping onto there laps before settling between them.  
  
They came back to there sences and Hermione asked, "What did you think of me?"  
  
"Then and now?" She nodded. "A bossy little know-it-all and now, you still know everything, but can definitely take charge in a critical situation and get people through it, you're a great friend, I'm very glad we got to become friends."  
  
"Me too," she glanced up at the fireplace, where the clock upon the mantle said, 'You should be asleep by now!'  
  
"Whoa, look at the clock, I'm going to turn in, good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, Hermione, sweet dreams."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied, as he still sat on the couch stroking Crookshanks, whom was purring.  
  
As soon as he heard her door click shut, he said to the cat, "Thank you, you've saved her from almost certain heartbreak and death, if anything happened between us, your a great cat, Crookshanks," Harry said to the cat, before he carried him up the stairs and into his room, before letting him through the bathroom, when he went to brush his teeth, before turning in for the night.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the last scene, just came out, hit me in the face and flowed onto the page, out of no where, lol, thankfully Crookshanks stopped anything, eh? Keep reading and review, please. Next Chapter, Confronting Dumbledore. 


	14. Confronting Dumbledore

Chapter Thirteen-Confronting Dumbledore  
  
The first Friday of the new term, Harry informed Neville, Draco and Padma that they found the spell, and to meet him after dinner, in the class room, next to Firenze's. Hermione informed the other Gryfindors (Ron, Ginny and Dean), of the same things as above.  
  
After dinner the eight met in the dusty old, hadn't been used in years classroom, Hermione explained there findings, while Harry added in at some points, to the information he found, but Hermione delivered.  
  
"So, you expect us to believe this shite, Mud.. Granger? How do we know, your not telling us some cock and bull story, you've made up?"  
  
"How about this Draco," Harry snarled, "I was the one who found this information, so keep your little rat face shut, got it?" Harry threatened.  
  
"If you found it, why is Hermione telling us, then?" asked Dean.  
  
"Because I thought you Gryfindors would prefer listening to your housemate rather then someone you detest, like moi."  
  
"Good point there, Potter," said Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry smiled a sickly sweet smile at Weasley, and replied, "Thank you."  
  
"Do all of you understand what the spell is and what it's purpose is?" Hermione asked the group.  
  
Everyone nodded in reply.  
  
"Good, so are we ready to go to Headmaster Dumbledore about Har.. Potter's findings?"  
  
A chorus of Yesses, replied to Hermione's question.  
  
The group went to the statue leading up to Professor Dumbledore's office and Ginny Weasley asked, "How can we get in without the password?"  
  
"Easy," Harry replied before starting his guesses of passwords, "Lemon drops," not a budge from the statue, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Nothing again, "Hmm.. Payday." Nothing, "Canary Creams." And it slid aside to reveal a spiral stair.  
  
"How do you know of my brothers inventions, Potter?"  
  
"Oh, they are friends of mine, Weasley."  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
The two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and five Gryfindors went up the stairs and knocked upon Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Come in Misters Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Thomas, and Weasley and Misses Granger, Patil and Weasley."  
  
"How'd he know?" asked Ron in disbelief.  
  
"I know of just about everything that goes about in this school, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore greeted them.  
  
"Sit down," and with a wave of his hand, eight plush purple armchairs appeared in a row before his desk. The eight sat before his desk, and he sat behind it.  
  
"I presume you have figured out what I did to the eight of you, before this school year, yes, good, which spell?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"The Wallace Spell," Harry replied.  
  
"Very good, Mister Potter, excellent work, and you discovered it over the Winter holiday, I presume."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Have any of you figured out why, I did this particualar spell on the eight of you?"  
  
"Miss Granger, you look as if you may know, do you have a guess?"  
  
"Yes sir," she nodded, "You picked the group of us, who barely get along, excepct for Har.. Potter and Neville, and of course Ginny and Dean, and Padma and Malfoy. You put us in a fictional reality, without our prejudices, and in this reality, many of us who are not friends, were, actually in your reality, we were all friends, excepct for Neville, who, I don't know what happened with him, just that he must have been there."  
  
"Very good deduction, Ms. Granger, excellent, you've nipped it in the bud. You are correct, that I placed you in a reality without your prejudices and house loyalty, and it proved that many of you who despise eachother were indeed friends, and Neville's role was a reality and memories with his parents and Harry's mother and godfather, things which would comfort them, and Ms. Granger, I gave you a brother who was very much opposite you, but much like someone, I now believe has become among your greatest friends, am I correct?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You see, I wanted to show you, that you can be friends within other houses, some of you have known this for years, others of you, have and still do, despise your fellow houses, without real reason, by views ingrained within you since childhood, and yet others of you just stick to your house, for no apparent reason what so ever. Am I right, Mister Thomas, it's comforting, to have a few close friends and aquatences within your house, hmm?"  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
"Have all of you grown from my little experiment, no, but some of you have and very much so, I hope you can look past your differences, now that you know what it is I did, for your own well being and hopefully advancement, you are dismissed, Mister Potter, will you stay here a moment."  
  
Everyone but Harry left.  
  
Dumbledore sealed the room, "Mister Potter, Harry, how is everything going?"  
  
"Fine sir."  
  
"Have you been training?"  
  
"You know I have been."  
  
"That indeed I know," Dumbledore twinkled.  
  
"What do you want Dumbledore?" Harry asked getting to the point.  
  
"Have you considered telling anyone of your burden?"  
  
"Not in the exact words, but what it can mean."  
  
"Hmm.. will you tell anyone, of it?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Your closest friends, maybe?"  
  
"Blaise and Theo, absolutely not, Neville deserves to know though."  
  
"Will you tell Miss Granger?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Tell only those you trust absolutely, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"Mister Potter, you have not been dismissed."  
  
"You seem as if your done, Sir."  
  
"Almost Mister Potter, almost, consider telling them soon, it will happen before your final day at Hogwarts."  
  
"That is expected, sir, I've fully expected it to happen before my final days here."  
  
"That is well, you are dismissed, Harry."  
  
And Harry exited without another word.  
  
"I think I know, who you will tell the prophecy to, well in part at least you will. Make wise choices Harry, don't make an old man's mistake and tell the wrong person or keep it to yourself, you can't do everything without a little bit of help," Dumbledore spoke out loud to himself as Harry was going down the circuler staircase.  
  
There we have Chapter 13, 14 fanfic says, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the shortness, was having writers block from an already planned and outlinded chapter, oddly... I know, I'm getting odder as the Chapters progress, lol, next chapter, hmm, I'll probably skip a few months, maybe to April, May, unless you'd like a Quidditich match thrown in? If so, drop me a line, either in a review or at my e-mail: , thanks! 


	15. Quidditich Match

Chapter Fourteen-Quidditich Match  
  
"WELCOME TO THE THIRD QUIDDITICH MATCH OF THE SEASON! ON THIS FRIGID SATURDAY AFTERNOON IN MARCH! FIRST THE TEAM FROM HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheers from seventy-five percent of the crowd, "BONES! MACMILLAN! SMITH! FINCH- FLETCHY! CHAPMAN! GORDON! AND CAPTAIN EIBE! AND NOW THE SLYTHERINS!" Boos from seventy-five percent of the crowd, "NOTT! MALFOY! ZABINI! CRABBE! GOYLE! MCCARTY! AND CAPTAIN POTTER!"  
  
"Captains Shake Hands, POTTER, EIBE." The two shook hands and Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and Snitch, before tossing up the Quaffle.  
  
"QUAFFLE TAKEN BY MALFOY TO ZABINI TO NOTT.. GOAL! BEGINNING LIKE THE SHALLACKING OF GRYFINDOR LAST OCTOBER, SADLY."  
  
Harry heard the announcer say as he searched for the Snitch, high above, and for once he was not being tailed by his fellow Seeker, Gordon was across the field, looking for himself.  
  
He spotted a glint of gold by Malfoy's head, before realizing it was his necklace, 'a rather guady guy that one,' he thought as he heard the announcer say, "DID YOU ALL SEE POTTER'S HAIR! CAN YOU BELIEVE HE DYED IT GREEN!"  
  
The announcer was then chastised by McGonagall and muttered sorry to her, as Harry resumed his complete attentions to the watch for the Snitch.  
  
He spotted yet another glint of gold on Malfoy, 'Damn what's wrong with that guy?' he thought.  
  
"THE SCORE IS EIGHTY TO NOTHING SLYTHERIN AS ZABINI BLASTS DOWN FIELD, NINETY NOW."  
  
'Excellent' he thought and once more, he spotted a glint of gold by Malfoy and he dove, this time it was indeed the Golden Snitch, Gordon was no where in sight as Harry dove in a flash of green and grabbed the snitch in his right hand, just skimming Malfoy's robes, and POW, a bludger to teh head and down he went in blackness.  
  
The crowd gasped as Potter was caught by one of his beaters and a chaser and set on the ground.  
  
Around Four Hours Later, The Hospital Wing.  
  
"Why are you Gryfindors here?" Malfoy asked rudely for the millionth time as Neville answered exasperated, "Because we're his friends, Malfoy."  
  
Harry heard this as he regained conciousness and said, "Shut it Malfoy, and quit wearing so much damn gold during Quidditich Matches, Damn I almost went after you twice, before it really was the Snitch. Your a Slytherin, hasn't your pure-blood family taught you anything, our colors include silver, NOT GOLD!" Harry ranted before starting to sit up.  
  
"Absolutely Not, Potter! You lay back down and the whole lot of you, get out of my infirmary! I have a patient to tend too!" Madame Pomfrey shooed the Slytherin Quidditich team and two Gryfindors, Neville Longbottom and Head Girl Hermione Granger out.  
  
"What was the score?" Harry yelled after them.  
  
"Two-fifty to nothing," Neville replied on his way out.  
  
There we have the fun of Quidditch before we get to something serious, and NEWTS, I hope that wasn't too bad, from Harry's prospective mostly, the quidditch match, I've never tried his perspective before, so if it was bad, sorry, please review. 


	16. The Prophecy and NEWTS

Chapter Fifthteen-The Prophecy and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests  
  
A month later, Hermione is studying in the Head Common Room, when there is a knock at the painting hole. She got up from her essay and opened the painting to reveal Neville.   
  
"Hi Hermione, is Harry here?" He asked looking past Hermione.   
  
"I think he's in his room."   
  
"Alright... where is that?"   
  
"Oh, right. This way." She led him up the stairs, to the left and knocked upon Harry's door, "Harry, are you in there? Neville's here to see you." She knocked again, silence.   
  
"Maybe he's asleep?" Suggested Neville.   
  
"Maybe," and she knocked again, no answer before turning the handle and opening the door, empty.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh, one of my books, Common Magical Plants of Great Britain and Ireland."   
  
"Do you see it anywhere?" She asked as she looked at his meticulously cleaned room, well excepct for his four-poster, which was a tangled mass of sheets, blankets and bed curtains.   
  
"Could his room be any cleaner?" Hermione asked Neville.   
  
"I would hope not, and I don't see my book, ah, this will help me find him."   
  
"What? What will?"   
  
"The Matrauder's Map."   
  
"The what?"   
  
She asked and he placed his wand upon the parchment and said, "I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good."   
  
"What!?" She exclaimed as he said that and the castle and grounds appeared on the page.   
  
"What is that?" She asked Neville as he looked for Harry on the map.   
  
"A map of the castle and grounds of Hogwarts, which shows everyone who is at Hogwarts as well, ah here he is, The Room of Requirement."   
  
"The what?"   
  
"Room of Requirement, on the seventh floor. Mischief Managed," and the map went back to it's blank state.   
  
"What's the room of requirement?"   
  
"It's a room that gives you whatever you need the most at that time, gives you a loo, say you really have to go."   
  
"Oh, I have to see this."   
  
"Then come on."   
  
And the two went off to where the map said Harry was. They got to the seventh floor corridor, where the Room of Requirement is and went through the door to find Harry sprawled out on the floor in a pair of sweat pants, with a sword in his right hand.   
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione as she and Neville entered, closing the door.   
  
Harry turned his head, looking at them without getting up. "Hey," he greeted.   
  
"You okay, there, mate?" Neville asked.   
  
"Great, I'm excellent!"   
  
"Why are you lying there, what were you doing?"   
  
"Well, you know, how all year, I've been disappearing for hours or so, and then coming back and going right to sleep?"   
  
"I guess."   
  
"That's because I've been here, training."   
  
"Traning? Training for what? Auror school?" Neville asked.   
  
"No, mate, something much more important then that, though if, if I do make it, then this will help."   
  
"Make it? What do you mean?" The two Gryfindors asked in unison, knowing more then they let on.   
  
Harry waved his hand, putting up locking, silencing, and any other charm he could think of to make the room impervious to the outside.   
  
"Harry! You just did wandless magic!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
"Did I? Excellent."   
  
"What's with the charms, mate?" Neville asked.   
  
"So I can tell you something, the two of you are the people I'd trust with my life in a heartbeat, I trust the both of you more then you can know and understand, oddly. If you betray my trust, and you will die, understood?"   
  
The Gryfindors nodded.   
  
"I'm going to tell you both something I've never told anyone, no one but me, Dumbledore, Trewlawnry and Snape know in full. Your parents, did know at least part of it, Neville, many of the order members know it in part, if you betray me. Guarentee a painful death from me or Voldemort, because what I am about to tell you, is what he wants more then anything, and has sacraficed many of his servants in attempts to get it."   
  
He paused.   
  
"Neville. Remember the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries?"   
  
"Of course, I smashed it, albeit, by accident, does what your going to say have to do with that... Harry do you... do you know what it said?"   
  
Harry nodded, "It could have been you or me Nev, both of our parents thrice defied Voldemort and our birthday, July Thirty-First, we were both born as the seventh month died, we are the children of the two couples who thrice defied Voldemort and he marked one of us as his equal, albeit, he didn't intend to, me, killing my parents and Avada Kedavra backfiring when he sent it at me, which sent him to a sprit state, as we all know, well because he marked me only I can kill him or him me."   
  
Neville collapsed next to Harry and Hermione broke down into sobs, sliding down the wall.   
  
"That was my response too, when it all set in, everything seemed hopeless, I felt as if I had no reason for living, that my life was worthless, I was only the weapon to be discarded after my task was complete, or a disaster. But I know now, if I don't do this, I'll never have a life, If I die, and I hope I don't, everything our parents worked for will be in vain. Since I came back after fifth year, I've been working on and researching everyting that could possibly help me, in the final battle, and now. I think I can do this, not for me, but for you, both of you, for our parents, Neville, for all the people who died at Voldemort's hand or by any of his henchman, they all need to be avenged, and I have to do it, or die trying."   
  
"You won't die, Harry, you can't," Hermione said quietly, "We'll do anything in our power to make sure you don't, right Neville?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"Exactly, we will Harry, anything to make sure Lord Voldemort goes down and our world, muggle and magical can live in peace, without fear of genocide from a maniac like Tom Riddle has become."   
  
The rest of April passed and May began, bringing with it, the impending Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, the first full week of the month. They started, lasting till the end of the first week of June, test days, off day, test day is how it went. Day of written exams, followed by an off day, then a day of practiacal examinations, well if you were lucky, the exams went like that for each and every course. Some students, not having the off day between, others having a few days to study for there next examination. All in all, it was an extremely hectic, busy month, all of the seventh years overjoyed to be over with.   
  
Now for the last three weeks of the year, they would still go to classes, but would mostly have advising, rather then lessons and the final week came upon them.   
  
Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test scores were released, Monday, there last Monday as Students. The Last Battle would occur within the week! Everyone could feel the impending doom of one side in the air.   
  
Wednesday at Breakfast, "Potter, tonight," is all Professor Snape said to him as he walked past, and Harry immediately knew exactly what his Head of House, really meant.   
  
And that is Chapter 15. At least one to go, unless you'd like me to go Post Hogwarts, would you? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter before really deciding, eh? Hopefully out within the week. The battle is written, afterwards is still getting worked on. 


	17. The Final Battle and Almost The End of t...

I had half of this chapter typed up, and when I went to save it, boom error,   
  
story gone! So here we go again using notepad.   
  
Chapter Sixteen-The Final Battle and Almost The End of the Year  
  
Harry, Albus Dumbledore, the staff of Hogwarts, The Order of the Phoenix and  
  
the sixth and seventh years willing to fight marched out onto the grounds,  
  
to the gates, where Voldemort and his Deatheaters were attempting to   
  
breakdown the castle grounds defenses (wards).   
  
They didn't, Dumbledore opened the gates! Better to open them then lose the   
  
wards of Hogwarts, was his logic.   
  
And the battle begun.   
  
Duels everywhere, including students versus students. Draco Malfoy against  
  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger versus Pansy Parkinson, Michael Corner against  
  
Ginny Weasley, that one struck Harry as odd, as he deflected curses coming   
  
his way in his search for Lord Voldemort.   
  
"So Harry Potter has finally come to play?"   
  
"Do you think this is a game? This is no game Voldemort, this is your doom,"  
  
Harry stated with a fire in his green eyes.   
  
"This is most certainly the end of you, little thorn in my side, Avada   
  
Kedavra," Harry ducked the green light, missing the curse and yelling his   
  
own.   
  
"You know The Killing Curse has no effect om me any more Potter, you of all   
  
people should know this," off to the side Harry saw Remus Lupin's mangled  
  
body.   
  
"NOOO!"   
  
"Oh, yes, has Potter seen his dear Werewolf's mangled body? I just love   
  
Wormtail's silver hand, don't you?" Voldemort laughed.   
  
As, "Crucio," came a woman's evil voice, wand aimed at Harry, when Hermione   
  
Granger jumped in front of the light of the spell, taking the curse meant   
  
for Harry.   
  
"I see you have a mudblood bitch just like your father," Voldemort smiled.   
  
"Have you forgotten your father was a muggle, Tom?" Harry responded,   
  
following it with a quick Petrificus Totalus, as Voldemort's returning barb   
  
was cut off by the roar of the hundreds battling around them.   
  
Harry stepped toward Voldemort and pulled out the sword of Gryfindor,"What  
  
are you going to do with that, Harry?" Voldemort asked as Harry rounded on  
  
him.   
  
"Don't understand how a Slyterin like you and I could have that sword..."   
  
and his sentance was never complete as his head was sliced from his body,   
  
before the sword was put through his cruel, merciless heart, just for   
  
good measure.   
  
"Neither do I... Tom." Harry said to the now diseased Lord Voldemort as   
  
he collapsed.   
  
"Avada Kedavra," came a feminine voice off to the side of Harry as he was   
  
stedily fading to dark.   
  
Just before losing conciesness, he saw another person jump in front of the   
  
green light, falling in front of him dead, Neville, he saw before fading   
  
to the uncontious, had just sacraficed himself for Harry.   
  
After Harry lost conciousness, the traitors were killed, yes the traitors   
  
now and from just over seventeen years before.   
  
Ginerva Weasley was just after Neville's death killed by her own boyfriend,  
  
Dean Thomas, or watching as Peter Pettigrew taunted and dueled Ronald   
  
Weasley, revealing, who he had been, Scabbers the Rat, before ultimately   
  
dying by the hand of his former master.   
  
Many died pointlessly, but the one who ultimatly had to die did, so the   
  
world survived yet another evil overlord.   
  
The Deatheaters were taken into custody by the ministry, to stand   
  
trial before the Wizengot, most to end at the veil and the good, were   
  
depending on the severity of there injuries, either taken to ST. Mungo's or  
  
to the Hogwart's Hospital Wing.   
  
The dead were taken away, and Hogwarts resumed the next day, as if nothing   
  
had happened the previous night. Well, excepct for Dumbledore's numerous   
  
annoncements, the lack of many Professors, and sixth or seventh years,   
  
including almost all of the seventh year Slytherins, Blaise Zabini and   
  
Theodore Nott were the only upper classman not in the hospital, dead or  
  
waiting to stand trial.   
  
Harry joined them, being released after lunch. As the only seventh year   
  
Slytherins not dead, or soon to be.   
  
Hermione Granger was released just before dinner, along with two shocked  
  
fellow House and Yearmates, Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley, dismayed at the   
  
loyalties of one Ginerva Weasley.   
  
During dinner, the oddest of things happened at the Gryfindor table,   
  
Hermione Granger was picking at her food, when someone came and sat down on   
  
the bench next to her, his back to the table.   
  
"Do you remember saying I was the least ambitious Slytherin? Well, I've   
  
figured out how I am ambitious, Hermione," Harry said to her.   
  
"And how's that, Harry?" She replied turning to look at him.   
  
"I had the ambition to kill Voldemort," he whispered.   
  
"And you did," she whispered back, looking him in the eye. In reply he   
  
smiled, before returning to his table.   
  
As Harry was exiting the Great Hall, he was hailed by the most   
  
unlikely of all people, "Potter, hey Potter."   
  
"Yes Weasley?"   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Giving all of us a future. After a few wrong turns you will find peace."   
  
The second part was said in a trance like state.   
  
"Hmm, what was that, Weasley?"   
  
"Oh, uh, I don't know, thank you, I'm sorry for how I've behaved, acted for   
  
the past seven years, I'm sorry my prejudice got in the way, my brothers,  
  
Fred and George like you, you must not be a bad guy, despite your house,  
  
sorry."   
  
"Don't worry about it, Weasley, none of it matters. Good luck in the future  
  
and... I'm sorry about your sister."   
  
"Why should you be bloody sorry, I'm the one with the bloody Deatheater   
  
sister who tried to off you, there was always something off about her ever  
  
since her first year, damn Malfoy, bastard, It sucks about Neville."   
  
"That's the truth there, Weasley, Good Luck."   
  
"You too," And they went there separate ways.   
  
"You don't hate him, do you?" Hermione asked, joining him on the walk   
  
back to there rooms.   
  
"Not at all, I didn't like what he said much of the time, but that was no   
  
reason to hate him."   
  
"Wise words."   
  
"I've been told I'm mature beyond my years."   
  
"That's understandable, after what you've been through."   
  
"And that's all over with now, I can try to be my age now."   
  
"Will you succeed?"   
  
"I don't know, but I sure will try."   
  
"I'm going to try as well."   
  
"Good. What will we do now?"   
  
"I got a job at the ministry."   
  
"Really! What Department?"   
  
"Muggle Liason Office."   
  
"Excellent, will you get me off the hook if I hex my relatives?"   
  
"Harry!"   
  
"Kidding."   
  
"Good, if I bailed you out, I might have to bail out everyone."   
  
"Wouldn't want that, now would we?"   
  
"Absolutely not." They walked the rest of the way to there dorm in silence.   
  
"So how are you handling it?" Hermione asked him once inside,   
  
comfortably seated on the couch.   
  
"The death of my best friend, so that I could live, or the impending marriage   
  
of two of my other best friends?"   
  
Hermione Granger was rendered speechless for a few moments before getting out  
  
a "What?"   
  
"The impending marriage of two of my best friends?"   
  
"Yeah, that one, uh.. who... those two blokes, you hang out with?"   
  
"Yep. Theodore and Blaise are getting married."   
  
"Is this not news to you?"   
  
"Not at all, I've know they've been in love with eachother for years."   
  
"Wow, so are you Maid of Honor or Best Man?"   
  
Harry cracked up, before answering, "Neither, there having a private civil   
  
ceremony."   
  
"Wow!"   
  
Harry just laughed, and after a few minutes she got a playful, mischievous  
  
look upon her face, "Harry, you know how we just said we wanted to act our   
  
age?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, I've got a few bottles of wine in my trunk."   
  
"You get the wine, and shall I get the glasses?"   
  
So I fibbed, I meant for this to be the final chapter, but my mind had a   
  
mind of it's own, lol, so one more, unless you want post Hogwarts stuff,   
  
give me some flippin feedback, please. 


	18. The Final Days

Chapter Seveteen-The Final Days  
  
Friday Morning, Breakfast, Gryfindor Table, "Hi Krissy," Hermione mumbled to her friend, housemate and former roommate.   
  
"Whoa, Hermione! You look like hell!"   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"What'd you do?"   
  
"Harry n' I drank a few bottles of wine, last night."   
  
"Why... wait Harry?"   
  
"We wanted to act our age, if I remember correctly."   
  
"Wait, you and Harry!?"   
  
"NOOO!" She replied a little too quickly and overly loud.   
  
"Okay, so what did happen?"   
  
"We talked about the past and the future and that's all I remember," she replied sheepishly.   
  
"Where'd you sleep?"   
  
"Couch."   
  
"Him?"   
  
"Couch," she mumbled.   
  
"Uh, huh."   
  
"Can't I have some coffee?"   
  
"Have anything you want," Erica replied.   
  
"Thanks mum."   
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything with that coffee?"   
  
She picked up a piece of toast, "Happy now?"   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
The Hogwarts clock chimed. "Where's the fire?"   
  
Same day, same time, Slytherin table, "Harry!" chorused Theo and Blaise.   
  
"Ugh," Harry replied, sitting down and pouring himself a mug of coffee.   
  
"What happened to you, mate?"   
  
"Had a little wine."   
  
"You sure about that?"   
  
"With anyone?" His friends asked simotaniously. (remember-win95-no spellcheck)   
  
"Okay, Hermione and I split a few bottles."   
  
"Harry and Granger sitting in a tree k-i-s," they were cut off.   
  
"SHUT UP," Harry yelled at them, as "NOOO" rang out from the Gryfindor Table.   
  
"Going to have any beakfast, Champ?"   
  
"Nothing happened."   
  
"Then what did happen?"   
  
Harry blinked furiously.   
  
"We talked."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"The past, the future."   
  
"What else?"   
  
"I don't remember... anything else."   
  
"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Blasie asked once more.   
  
"Do I have to?"   
  
"YES," They responded simotaniously.   
  
Harry grabbed an apple and took a bite, "Happy now?"   
  
The Hogwarts clock chimed. "Ahh, that's way too loud!"   
  
"Come on Harry, class now, remember? We have to go to the greenhouses.   
  
Professor Sprout let her class spend this there last lesson outside lounging on the lawnm as they had been doing nearly everyday since the end of there NEWTS.   
  
"Harry... Harry," called Blaise.   
  
"Huh.. what?"   
  
"Time for Transfiguration."   
  
"Oh, okay," and he got up and followed his friends.   
  
Like Professor Sprout, the class before, Professor McGonagall too, let her class mingle and chat, or in the case of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stare off into nothingness, as there friends chatted at them.   
  
"Well I guess I can see why you like her Harry, if you look at her sideways and with one eye closed she looks kind of pretty, what do you think, Theodore?"   
  
"I agree love (sorry had to put that in there, laugh), so what do you see in the Gryfindor, Harry?" No answer so Theodore went on, "I guess she's is very intelligent."   
  
"Brave, obviously."   
  
"Loyal."   
  
"Yes, she did save our dear friend, Harry here, isn't that right, Harry? Harry?"   
  
Theodore shook Harry.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"We were just speaking of you love interest."   
  
"What!? What are you talking about?"   
  
"That Gryfindor you like."   
  
"Hermione... what? No, she's just one of my best friends, along with you two of course."   
  
"Uh, huh, really Harry."   
  
"You can't fool us, we've known you for seven years."   
  
"So."   
  
Across the classroom.   
  
"Well I guess he is rather handsome, his eyes yes, but I don't like his hair."   
  
"I agree there, it looks like a rats nest."   
  
"But so does Hermione's."   
  
Hermione looked over at the sound of her name, from her friends lips.   
  
"What's like mine?"   
  
"You and your lover boys hair."   
  
"Okay, back up that train, loverboy? Who's that?"   
  
"Why your Slytherin darling."   
  
"WHAT, uh.. I don't think so, are you kidding me? He's just one of my best friends, well and you two."   
  
"Look Kris, she's denieing it."   
  
"That's to be expected Erica, she hasn't let it hit her yet."   
  
"You," Hermione sputtered, "Both of you are out of your minds."   
  
"So you say now."   
  
The class ended, Professor McGonagall calling the completely out of it Head Students to stay behind a moment.   
  
"Professor?" they both got out.   
  
"I suggest the both of you go to Professor Snape for a hangover Potion, no," she smiled, "Don't this way you get to suffer and you won't lose points from me this your final day of classes."   
  
'Wow! McGonagall let us off the hook!' was the only thing going through there minds, besides, 'How'd she know?'   
  
The rest of the day was filled with nothingness as well, well nothing besides Snape's usual sneerings before lunch.   
  
Friday Night-The End of Year Feast.   
  
"Another year at Hogwarts has come and gone and this particular year has been a very eventful one. Slytherin yet again won the House and Quidditich Cups, Congratulations Professor Snape and his Slytherin House.   
  
Voldemort was vanquished, letting us now live in peace, in that battle we lost many fine young men and woman, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot......... We also lost many Professors, Igor Vyshaslavovich Kozlov, Sybil Trelawnry, Joanna Spinstra, a former Professor here, Remus John Lupin..... Now could we please have a moment of silence for those who honorable sacraficed themselvs for our cause of peace." After one minute of total silence, in which a pin drop could have been heard in the Great Hall, he continued, "Now, if you will, raise your goblets in honor of the dead."  
  
The Hall did so. "Thank you, I hope all returning students have a wonderful summer and all out going seventh years, the best of luck in your lives beyond Hogwarts, You may now, DIG IN."   
  
The next afternoon, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, after saying there good byes to there other friends, Harry and Hermione caught up with eachother.   
  
"Thank you for a great year, despite the tragedies," Harry told her.   
  
"I agree with that." He stuck out his hand, the shook, before she pulled him into a hug, "Good Luck at Auror training."   
  
"Good Luck at the ministry." She kissed him on the cheek (Yes GOF ripoff).   
  
"See you in three years?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
And the two went there seperate ways, Harry apparating from the spot to the ministry, Hermione out of King's Cross to the street and the awaiting car a family member left for her to take home.   
  
Now Do you want more? Or shall I leave it here? Review, one and all to let me know, if not this shall most likely be the finale of my fanfiction writings.   
  
"Yeah." 


	19. Hopelessness and The Light at the end of...

Chapter Eighteen-HOPELESS & is there a light at the end of the tunnel?  
  
January Fifth, 1998-The Headline of the Daily Prophet.   
  
HARRY POTTER, The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, DESERTS AUROR TRIANING!   
  
"What a load of rubbish!" Tonks exclaimed.   
  
"What's a load of rubbish? Mad-Eye Moody asked her.   
  
"The Headline of the prophet, have you seen it yet?"   
  
"Haven't had the displeasure yet this early morn," he replied gruffly.   
  
"Lucky you."   
  
"Your right, it is a load of rubbish, Give Bones a floo and tell her to put out an official statement?"   
  
"I'll tell Kingsley, hell they may be on it already."   
  
"Nah, they need prodding to fix any published mistakes."   
  
"Too true."   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Two Months Later, Two Months since Harry left Auror Training, two months since he last went into the magical world, two months since he last shaved...   
  
-  
  
How do I feel? Hopeless, completely and utterly hopeless.   
  
Why can't I just do it? Why can't I just off myself? Why am I such a wimp I can't just kill myself?   
  
Why.... WHY? WHY? WHY??????????????  
  
Why does no one care about me? WHY DOES NO ONE CARE?   
  
WHY AM I CRYING ALONE IN A DARK ROOM?   
  
WHY AM I ALONE?   
  
WHY DOES EVERYONE GIVE UP ON ME?   
  
WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE?   
  
WHY AM I STILL ON THIS FUCKING PLANET?   
  
WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?   
  
GOD DAMMIT!   
  
I FEEL SO HOPELESS!   
  
NOTHING IS EVER RIGHT!   
  
I CAN DO NOTHING RIGHT!   
  
I FAIL AND I FAIL AND I FAIL!   
  
I HATE THE FUCKING WORLD!   
  
NOTHING MATTERS BECAUSE NO ONE REALLY CARES... THEY ACT AS IF THEY DO... BUT DO THEY REALLY?   
  
NO.   
  
WHY COULDN'T I HAVE DIED TOO?   
  
WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE?   
  
WHY AM I ALWAYS ABANDONED?   
  
WHY DOES NO ONE CARE?   
  
why have I exiled my self to my own mind? why have I exiled my self to my thoughts of hopelessness?   
  
why why why why?   
  
No one cares. nothing matters. everything is hell. i hate the world.   
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
WHY CAN'T I SCREAM OUT LOUD?   
  
WHY DO I internally damn myself?   
  
why do I not just off myself?   
  
why why why?   
  
I am a coward!   
  
Nothing ever works out right for me!   
  
everything falls apart before it hits the ground.   
  
nothing works.   
  
NOTHING!   
  
NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!   
  
WHY AM I ALWAYS FEELING AS IF NOTHING IS RIGHT?   
  
WHY AM I SITTING HERE IN THE DARK?   
  
ALONE.   
  
ALWAYS ALONE IN THE DARK.   
  
THE HORRORS COME.   
  
YOUR INTERNAL FEARS. NO MATTER THE TIME OF DAY. THEY COME. ALWAYS.   
  
WILL I EVER PULL THROUGH?   
  
WILL I EVER JUST DO IT?   
  
WILL I EVER?   
  
WILL I EVER GET PAST THESE FEARS?   
  
WILL I EVER TALK TO SOMEONE?   
  
ABOUT THESE FEARS?   
  
ABOUT EVERYTHING?   
  
WILL I EVER COME OUT ABOUT THESE THINGS?   
  
WILL I ALWAYS WALLOW AWAY IN SELF PITY? IN SELF HATE? IN HOPELESSNESS?   
  
WILL THE DARKNESS EVER END FOR ME?   
  
WILL I LIVE? WILL I DIE? WILL I SURVIVE? WILL I GIVE UP? WILL ANYTHING I DO EVER SUCCEED?   
  
---  
  
The next day he went to turn on the lights of his basement, dungeon of a flat. Nothing, just like the day before and the day before that,   
  
"you'd really think two weeks after you paid your bill, they'd turn your god-damn lights back on!" He yelled to no one but himself and the mice.   
  
He went to his refrigerator and grabbed a warm beer and sat on his bean bag chair, and picked up the book he'd been reading (by candle) to pass the time.   
  
Beneath The Wheel, by Hermann Hesse.   
  
It fit quite well in his state of hopelessness.   
  
Hans, so promising, yet failing, as everything around him comes apart, so sensitive, his best friend expelled, and he falls further and further into despair, failing his former headmaster, his father, everyone.   
  
Harry wondered often what everyone would think if he just did what Hans does in the end, wondered what they would think, how his close friends would react, how the world would react...  
  
The next day, he flicked the switch on his closet, sorry bedroom, technically a closet, but sold as a bedroom.   
  
Once again nothing, "Damn What was the point of even paying that damn bill?"   
  
Harry went into the bathroom, took a shower in the shower stall, and looked at himself in the mirror, he could easily pass for a murdering hitchiker in the muggle films, or oddly enough, an eccentric professor.   
  
Well, the latter when dressed like he was now, in a gray jumper, blue jeans and books in hand, off to the library to return his finished selections.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry Potter was sitting corner of the library reading a book of sort stories by Issac Bashevis Singer.   
  
"Harry? Is that you, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and was shocked to see Hermione Granger staring back at him.   
  
"Hermione!" He put a mark on his page and jumped up, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm pretty good, the big question though, is how are you? None of us have heard a word from you since before you left your training, why?"   
  
"Sorry, I guess... as the days went by, I've felt more and more guilty for not writing that I kept putting it off, I'm sorry."   
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
"I have a flat."   
  
"Do you, where? Could I have directions, where it is, how to get there?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Blaise, Theo, Fred, George and I have been worried about you!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because your our friend."   
  
"I guess you guys can come to my clos.. flat, but it's not in the best shape..."   
  
"That's okay, who's flat is... say around seven?"   
  
"Sure," he scribbled down directions and gave them to her.   
  
"Don't forget, see you later, Harry," she hugged him and he hugged him back.   
  
A man came up to her and asked, "Hermione, you ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah Chris, bye Harry."   
  
As they were walking away, Harry heard 'Chris' chastising Hermione, "Who in the hell is that guy? How do you know him?" is all Harry heard before they were out of ear shot.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Same day, seven in the evening.   
  
Someone knocked at his door.   
  
'Oh shit, here goes," he thougt as he went and opened the door.   
  
"HARRY!" Chroused Fred, George, Hermione, Theo and Blaise.   
  
"Hi," he replied sullenly.   
  
"Cheer up there mate! We brought... what's it called again Hermione?"   
  
"Pizza."   
  
"We brought Pizza!"   
  
"Cool... come in, sorry it's rather dark... but my electricity was turned off."   
  
"They turn of eklecktrity?"   
  
"Yeah, they do.." Harry replied to whichever Weasley twin asked the question.   
  
"Lumos," said Blaise and he looked for a place to sit.   
  
"Uh, Harry where should I put the... pizza?" asked a twin.   
  
"Oh on the table, I mean my trunk. Sit on the crates, someone can have the bean bag chair if they want."   
  
The twins plopped onto it, "Whoa! This is Wicked!"   
  
Harry and Hermione laughed.   
  
"Does anyone want anything to drink? I have water, warm beer."   
  
"Beer," was the unanimous reply.   
  
"Uh, just cast a cooling charm on it, it usually turns out all right."   
  
"Is this your whole flat?" asked Theodore.   
  
"Uh, that door leads to my clos... I mean bedroom, and there is the bathroom, and here's the living room and kitchen. Tadah!"   
  
"Did you know your living in the muggle equivelent of Knockturn Alley, Harry?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"Yeah, but... yeah."   
  
"But what, Harry?"   
  
"I couldn't really, um.. afford anything else."   
  
"Why not?" asked everyone.   
  
"My um.. inheritance doesn't kick in for another few years."   
  
"Ah."   
  
Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes eating there Pizza.   
  
"Anyone want another beer?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Be right back."   
  
While he was in his kitchen hole, his friends were whispering amongst eachother.   
  
"Harry, why don't you come live with one of us?" asked Blaise.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Well you can't live with us..." Theo spoke up.   
  
"Ron would right kill us if we brought you home, Harry."   
  
"Hermione?" asked Blaise, Theodore, Fred and George.   
  
"You could move into my place, I do have two spare rooms, what do you say, Harry, want to be roommates again?" she asked.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To get you out of this hell hole (Dungeon, rats nest)." His friends replied.   
  
"Do I have too?"   
  
"YES!" They all chroused, got up and started to go into his things.   
  
"What are you doing?!"   
  
"Packing your things, because if you don't do this now, we know your too stubborn to do it on your own," Theodore replied.   
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Good, so it's settled?"   
  
"I guess."   
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
--------  
  
---------  
  
----------  
  
There we have the beginning of the post hogwarts portion of this story, hope you enjoyed that, keep on reading and please please review. i really am desperate, next chapter, is um, well I'm still working the kinks out in my head, so couple days, week tops, most likely. read my one shots, want to know if there horrible or not. This is for OrangatangeGirl, who actually reviews and gives me feed back! 


	20. Arsehole and daily life

Chapter Nineteen-  
  
"So did you get everything squared away?" Hermione asked Harry, the next morning.   
  
"Yeah, I left my landlord a note, I'm glad I hadn't paid this months rent yet, so um, how much do you want for rent?"   
  
"What was rent on your dump?"   
  
"Two Hundred Pounds."   
  
"Two Hundred for that dungeon!"   
  
"Yeah," he nodded.   
  
"How about a hundred and fifty?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Plus your own food and stuff."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You can paint your room and arrange it however you like."   
  
"Good, pink is not my color."   
  
"I didn't think so."   
  
He grinned at her. "What's with the beard, anyway," she continued.   
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, helped me blend in, and I was so sick of shaving."  
  
"Why didn't you just will your self to not grow hair?"   
  
"Don't know, I rather like to have hair."   
  
She laughed. "Oh, do you have a mattress, or bed, besides that cot?"   
  
"Uh, I don't even have that cot, it, um came with my dungeon."   
  
"Then what did you sleep on last night?"   
  
"Um, my old school robes, and my blankets, and pillow."   
  
"Wow, what do you have in that room then?"   
  
"My plastic crates, my bean bag, my trunk, my clothes, and my blankets and pillow."   
  
"So you want to sleep on the couch, till your rooms finished? I think theres an old mattress in the basement, a twin, if I recall correctly, would that work, when your rooms set?"   
  
"Absolutely."   
  
"Okay, well, I'm off to work, see you later, may be back late tonight."   
  
"Okay, bye, have a good day, while I look through the want ads for the fiftieth time since I quit."   
  
"Good luck with that, where have you applied?"   
  
"A bunch of muggle places, won't hire me cause of my hair I reckon."   
  
"Probably, have you tried the wizarding world yet?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Try, well I gotta go before I'm late, oh theres a few cans of paint in the basement," and she apparated away.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It was only eight in the morning, so Harry went back to sleep, on the couch this time. He hadn't been up at or before eight, since, well his last day at Auror training.   
  
Harry woke up at noon, had some toast and went down into the basement.   
  
He found a couple cans of white paint, some blue-green paint, and some blue paint.   
  
He brought up the white paint, along with some rollers, brushes, and a mixing tray, that were down there as well.   
  
He piled all of his things into the middle of the room, and covered his stuff with his bed sheets.   
  
And began painting.   
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
At around five, though Harry had no idea of the time, a male voice asked behind him, "Who are you?"   
  
Harry turned around in shock, on his guard.   
  
"Harry."   
  
"Harvey? What are you doing in Hermione's house?"   
  
"It's Harry, I live here."   
  
"Live here, when in the hell did you move in? You certainly didn't live here two days ago, Henry."   
  
"I moved in yesterday, and who the hell are you walking into Hermione's house, without knocking?"   
  
"I'm her boyfriend, Chris, I have a key."   
  
"Lucky you, I think I'll take that," Harry swiped the key from the guys hand and pocketed it.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are! Bastard stealing my key!"   
  
"Well, I'd say, the guy who lives here, deserves a key more then the bloke who walks in unannounced."   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you! Give me my key back! Now!"   
  
The guy was throwing a tantrum.   
  
"Chris, I suggest you leave the premises before I have to call the Bobbies."   
  
"URGH!" and Chris turned around and Harry marched him out the door.   
  
Harry went back to his painting.   
  
At ten o' clock he was finished.   
  
Since he had now completed his task of painting, he went and took a shower.   
  
Hermione arrived home in that time, and was in the kitchen looking through a take-out menu, when Harry came out dressed, and clean shaven, though his hair quite long, a bit past his shoulders.   
  
"No more beard there, mate?"   
  
Harry laughed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I've never heard you say mate before, I find it extremely funny."   
  
"Alright, would you like to order some grub?"   
  
"Sure, what kind?"   
  
"Chinese?"   
  
"Okay," and after they decided what they wanted, Hermione phoned in the order.   
  
"We've got twenty minutes till we have to pick it up, want to come along for the ride?"   
  
"In a car?"   
  
"Yes, Harry, in a car."   
  
"I haven't ridden in a car since before seventh year."   
  
"Come on let's go."   
  
Around forty minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying there food.   
  
"So, did you paint any of your room?"   
  
"Yeah, got it done, maybe a half hour before you came in."   
  
"Excellent, shall we pull that bed up?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"There's a box spring down there too, your out of luck if you want a frame."   
  
"Don't have any use for one, so that'll be fine."   
  
"Alright, shall we?"   
  
They went down into the basement, and carried the mattress upstairs, "Why did we just carry that up, when either of us could have easily levitated it?"   
  
Harry laughed, "The thought never occuried to me."   
  
The Telephone rang.   
  
"I'm going to get that, think you can get that box spring?"   
  
"Of course I can, I do have a wand."   
  
""Hello?"" Hermione said upon answering the phone.   
  
""Hermione, why didn't you tell me someone was moving in with you?""   
  
""It was a spur of the moment thing, Chris.""   
  
""Who in the hell is that guy! He took my key."" The man named Chris whined.   
  
"Well, I was going to ask for that back anyway, Harry does need a key more then you.""   
  
""How do you know Henry, anyway?""   
  
"Harry, he's a friend of mine from school.""   
  
""That boarding school you went to?""   
  
"Yes.""   
  
""What does he do?""   
  
""He's unemployed at the moment, I've gotta go, Chris, it's late, and I have to work tomorrow, bye."" She hung up.   
  
She was getting quite annoyed by Chris, didn't the guy have a life besides pestering her? She was really beginning to wonder.... after two months of dating him.   
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
--------  
  
---------  
  
----------  
  
The Bobbies are London's police force, named after Robert something or other who reformed there system or something, can't exactly remember, I did learn this over 3 months ago.   
  
I'll be gone for awhile, I leave tomorrow, and will probably be back in 7, 8 days, probably one chapter left after this one, review please! 


	21. really back to reality now

Read the preface before continuing-  
-  
-  
Chapter Twenty-HA HA YOUR GOING TO WANT TO KILL ME!  
=  
Harry Potter sat in the living room of Hermione Granger's house, reading a novel the next day when...  
  
"Hermione, HERMIONE, HER," came the voice of the head in the fireplace.  
  
Harry looked up from his book, finally breaking out of his trance like state, while reading.  
  
"She's at work right now, your Kristina Azetrof, from Gryfindor, right?"  
  
"Yeah and your Harry Potter, from Slytherin, what are you doing at Hermione's?"  
  
"I live here, she's made me move in, well after seeing the state of my former flat."  
  
"Did she really?" she asked with a hint of mischeif, then continued, "What did Chris the Jack Ass think?"  
  
"I don't think he was too happy."  
  
"Good he's a total wanker, whom she should have broken it off with months ago. I've got to get back to work, let Hermione know I flooed, bye Potter."  
  
"Bye Azetrof, call me Harry."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, call me Krissy, or Kris, NEVER KRISTINA."  
  
"I've got it, bye Krissy, I'll let her know." =  
=  
The same day, evening, nine o' clock, Harry is in Hermione's kitchen making a pot of spaghetti, yes in her pots, of course.  
  
Harry hears the front door open, and someone comes in and sets there things down haphazardly and another someone barges through the door after the first.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!" Harry recognized the enraged voice as Chris.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Our date was over and we're at my house, are we not?" Hermione replied calmly. "Yes, but, why did you let that man move into your house? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME!"  
  
"And why would I have to ask you, whether or not I allow someone to move into MY house?"  
  
"Because! Because I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
"Well I guess it's over then, GET OUT."  
  
"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?"  
  
"I just did, now get out of my house before I have to call the bobbies." Harry heard the front door slam shut. Chris had obviously left. =  
=  
Hermione entered the kitchen. "Evening Hermione," he greeted.  
  
"Hi Harry, you heard didn't you, I'm sorry. That was a long time coming. I feel so relieved, I should have done that months ago."  
  
"That's what Krissy told me this morning."  
  
"You talked to Kris?"  
  
"Yeah, she flooed for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Want some dinner? Tea?"  
  
"Yes please, what is it?"  
  
"Spaghetti."  
  
"I'll have some."  
  
"Would you like some firewhiskey with your tea?" she nodded. "Coming right up." He brought over two bowls of spaghetti, followed by two cups of tea, and a bottle of firewhiskey....  
  
...  
  
"So, do you mind if I ask what happened?"  
  
"You heard, but he was bugging me about you moving in all night," she said before taking a bite of noodles.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think he was jealous."  
  
"Jealous! Jealous at some random person he doesn't even know! Now that's is something wrong, that is!"  
  
"I completely agree with you there," she replied, filling her now empty tea cup with firewhiskey. "It was over much before you came into the picture, so it's not your fault, by any means, if that's what your thinking."  
  
"What a prat, if he thinks there's something between us, just because you were strongarmed into letting me live here, come on."  
  
"He's an idiot, didn't even realize all the odd things about me, like popping in and out of nowhere, plus he had no idea where I worked, it's all very funny, how dense the bastard is."  
  
"Plus we've had a good share of firewhiskey, huh?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
A week later, Fred Weasley flooed for Harry. "Hi Hermione, hey is Harry in?"  
  
"I think so, I'll go check."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later Harry is in the living room, clad in sweats and a t-shirt to talk to Fred.  
  
"Hey Fred, what's up?"  
  
"Besides the roof of Hermione's fireplace, I was wondering if you were still looking for a job?" "I am, why? See a good offer?"  
  
"I have one for you," he said in a business like manner.  
  
"Really, shoot."  
  
"Salesperson, stocker, you'll do some of the business and negotions as well at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Basically you man the counter, stock shelves and if you like, even try your hand at inventing. You were excellent in many classes perfect for that at Hogwarts. Plus there's plenty of room for advancement as we branch out."  
  
"What's the starting salary?"  
  
"For you, Twenty Galloens an hour."  
  
"A little high isn't that? How about ten."  
  
"Your our partner and we know you've been donating what we've been sending you to charity, leaving you nothing to live on, Twenty Galleons."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Fifthteen, no less."  
  
"Start me off like everyone else. We got a deal?"  
  
"No can do. Take this offer or leave it."  
  
"And what's the offer? Kidding, fine, fine, twisting my leg you are. When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow seven AM."  
  
"Alright, what's the proper attire for a job a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Do you have a required uniform?"  
  
"Nope, casual, muggle or wizard wear, we'll have a nametag and smock waiting!"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, yeah, how many days a week and what hours will I be working?"  
  
"You'll have varying shifts, tomorrow seven till five."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't be late."  
  
"I'll try not to be." Harry stepped up from his kneeling position, where Fred had previously been in the flames, and off into the kitchen. -  
-  
"Hermione, I guess I'll be able to start paying you that rent now," Harry told her solemnly.  
  
"So I take it Fred and George Weasley gave you a job then?"  
  
"Yeah. I start tomorrow, bright and early... Will you wake me up?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Six, or what time do you usually get up?"  
  
"Six, usually."  
  
"Which is why you start your day off with a nice strong cup of coffee?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say make it a pot, tomorrow."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"It's going to be odd, being on a normal schedule."  
  
"Hey, maybe they'll put you on midnight stocking."  
  
"I guess that wouldn't be all too bad."  
  
"Buff you up?" They both laughed.  
  
"Hey, you never know... my jack-ass cousin boxed in school and my Dad was a chaser."  
  
"True."  
  
"Sooo, there's hope for me yet."  
  
"Actually, you don't look bad at all, better to have a little flab."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, at least I can please you." And they smiled at eachother and burst out laughing.  
  
Before stopping and continuing to smile before leaning towards eachother and they kissed.   
  
The sun beaming through the hospital wing windows greeted Harry as he blinked, before opening his eyes fully, and sitting up.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Hermione! Ron Weasley? NEVILLE! How?" and he hugged the shocked young man. "Weasley?" he snarled.  
  
Which caused the younger witch to blink and look around questioningly. "What am I doing here? Didn't I graduate almost a year ago?"  
  
"Harry, you are a seventh year."  
  
"Slytherin?"  
  
"NO! Gryfindor," his friends stated.  
  
"That was one hell of a dream then."  
  
"Ah, I see, so what was this dream?"  
  
"A different possible reality, which I guess my mind finally ran away with, and a lot of different ways too!"  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Plus your concussion probably helped there, mate," Ron piped in.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I guess so."  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad your awake, here's your glasses," and Hermione engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"November first."  
  
"Were there any attacks last night?"  
  
"None at all." Harry let out a a sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"Can I leave?"  
  
"You may, I guess," Madam Pomfrey answered his question, "You seem to recover from head injuries quite well, surprisingly, Potter."  
  
Harry stood up and Ron handed him his school robe, with an HB badge upon it.  
  
"I'm Head Boy! Here too?"  
  
"Yeah, you have been for the past two months, mate," Ron told him and the group continued onto the Head Dorm, where Harry told, most of his dream, leaving out a few parts... those of which you can guess, well mostly the final part of his dream...  
  
When Harry's story ended, Ron got up and said, "I've gotta go, I'm late."  
  
"Late for what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Meeting Luna, see you."  
  
"Yeah, I better go too," Ginny added, "Dean, expected me a half hour ago..."  
  
"I guess I'll leave too," Neville said and left like the two before him.  
  
Leaving Harry and Hermione alone in there common room.... and what happens next is open to your own interpretation....  
  
=THE END=  
  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
=  
tHERE WE Have this story is finished, yeah I did rather forget something huh? sorry. it's been sitting in the back of my mind all along and I sorta forgot, if you didn't read the preface, it would rather help now....  
  
Please Review, my most likely final fic. Later this month I'll be off to college, I'm in the higher of the 2 english classes I could have placed into! Yay, and I thought my essay sucked.. yay!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
tHANKS TO THOSE WHO DID  
  
AND DON'T FORGET NOW! 


	22. And Now The Conclusion! or epilogue!

Well whatever you think happened at the end of the last part didn't happen, well unless it was them going to sleep seperately, mawahaha!  
  
Epilogue-  
  
The rest of the year passed it was now June, the tail end of the school year was upon them all, along with the celebrations over the recent defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort...  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked him this day, this day of his release from the hospital wing.  
  
"Hermione?" He replied in humor.  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" He replied in confusion.  
  
"How did you defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Do you remember my dream?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's how."  
  
"But Ginny and Neville are still alive."  
  
"Yes, they are, just in this reality it was only me and him."  
  
"Why is that, Harry?"  
  
He mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Because I didn't want any of my friends to be hurt, I didn't want to lose anyone, like I did there..."  
  
"I understand, I wouldn't want to lose you, or Ron...."  
  
"I know but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't feel the same way about both of you."  
  
"Neither do I. Ron is an insensitive jurk fifty percent of the time and the rest he's an okay person. But you Harry your..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
She gaped at him, blinking and opening and closing her mouth as if speaking and nothing coming out.  
  
After five minutes of watching her do that, Harry added, "Forget I ever said that."  
  
"No," and she kissed him, he replying readily. .  
.  
"WHOA! YES!" Ron exclaimed entering the room, "FINALLY!"  
  
His two friends broke apart, blushing like mad.  
  
"Finally what, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You too... I wonder who won the pool?"  
  
"Pool?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Well... uh..." Ron stammered, pulling at his collar, "Is it hot in here, or um.. just me? Just me, okay, well uh.. a few of um.. our school mates, have an um... bet on when you... um get together."  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Are you a part of this Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Absolutely not, I.. um didn't have any money to um.. bet with.. so I didn't."  
  
"Hermione back off... at least he's honest, that's what I love about my best mate."  
  
"Harry want to go fly a bit, may be our last time at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Okay, well, can I Hermione?"  
  
She laughed at him, "Of course, go, play, have fun!"  
  
He kissed her, dashed up to his room, grabbing his broom, before heading out of the painting hole with Ron.  
  
'  
Ron and Harry walking down to the pitch.  
  
"So when did you guys start doing what you were doing when I entered your dorm?" Ron asked conspritory like.  
  
"Uh.. you mean... uh.."  
  
"Snogging, kissing, you know what you do with your mouth, or um and tongue, like you just were."  
  
"Oh.. that.. that... was our um... first time."  
  
Ron stopped dead. "Do you love her?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Hurt her, and you die, understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So are you still going to be an auror, Harry?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
For the second time in as many minutes, Ron stopped dead again.  
  
"No, but you've wanted to be an Auror since fifth year, what's made you change your mind all of a sudden?"  
  
"That dream. As the year has worn on, it's hit me more and more, and defeating Voldemort capped it off, I don't want to always play the hero, I'd like to be normal, regular old Harry, a guy in a regular old job, just once."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I've got no idea there, mate."  
  
"Does your non-existant future plans involve Hermione?"  
  
"If she'll have me."  
  
"Good, will I be best man?"  
  
"Wah? Uh.. Ron... we haven't even been on our first date yet, don't go planning the wedding."  
  
"Darn, but if and when you do?"  
  
"If who I marry approves."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
And the two best mates went off for a wonderful afternoon of flying.  
  
Now it is THE END.  
  
NOOOO! WAIT!  
  
And they all lived happily ever after, uh yeah right, this is reality! not everything is happy all the time. -  
-  
-  
-  
And now, it is over. I start at Wayne on September 7th, yay! wish me luck, I've got 15 credits, which is quite a bit, I'm nervous but also so excited! This is the end of my writing fanfiction, well till next summer, or x-mas, well maybe, hope whomever read enjoyed... and as always (yeah right, i've only got 19) REVIEW. My birthday is thursday, YAY! I'll be nineteen!  
'  
REVIEW!  
'  
thank you if you do. 


End file.
